Once Upon a Miserable Soul
by Toxic Black Rose
Summary: Most of Rita's life was a great depression. When she meets the man she's meant for, it turns out he's Prince Roderick. Sometimes the only person she wanted to be with was the future king. Does he love her back?
1. God Bless This Child

"Ten, nine, eight, seven!..." the crowd outside was screaming.

It was New Years Eve in Ratropolis. Everybody was celebrating… except one couple. Nigel and Amanda Malone were expecting their first child soon. They were at a party when Amanda started to cramp. She was scared because it was her first time going into labor. They were expecting a boy. Nigel was glad because he needed somebody to help him on the family boat, the_ Jammy Dodger_. They had a boy's bedroom set up with boy clothes in a closet, made by Amanda herself.

"Push, Love." Nigel encouraged his wife. Amanda was screaming and crying. For a moment, Nigel thought she was going to die. Amanda's face was dripping with sweat and her hair became frizzy.

"Six, five four three…!"

They could hear the Londoners yelling.

"Two, one…"

The sound of a baby crying took over the noise of the people screaming "Happy New Year!" Amanda slumped back into her bed as her brother Jasper took the baby to clean him up.

"Wow wee, are they in for a surprise." He said washing off the blood. The infant was wiggling in his arms, screaming. He wiped a cloth on its pink skin and wrapped it in a pink blanket.

"Congratulations mates!" he said. "It's a girl!"

"A girl?" said Amanda. "The doctor said it would be a boy."

"Well those bloody humans have all the good technology to themselves." Said Jasper annoyed. "Are you disappointed?"

"Not at all." Said Amanda. "She's precious."

"And besides… I can use her help on the boat… that is if she has no interest in dance or anything."

"What should we name it Nigel? We didn't think of girl names."

"Well we were going to name it Liam."

"Well that's a boy's name."

Amanda waited impatiently as she held the child in her arms attempting to calm it down. The screams outside were bothering her.

"Well let's see. There's Maria, Laura, Taylor, Rita, Maggie…"

"Stop." Said Amanda. "How does Rita sound?"

"Rita Elizabeth Malone… sounds beautiful. Cant wait to see her with fur."

"I can't wait for her to open her eyes."

It was worth the wait. Nigel and Amanda loved Rita with all their hearts. Three months past and Rita opened her eyes for the first time. Months later, she started growing fur. It was the same color as everyone else's. The hair on her head was exactly the same as her mothers, a flaming red tone. Over the years, they watched the child grow, as they had more children. Rita was depressed whenever she saw her dad leave. After seeing him on that boat she knew what she wanted to do. Follow her father in his paw prints. Five years later, she knew how to steer and could climb a wall using a bungee cord.

But they weren't completely happy. They lived in a shack and barley had anything to eat. By the time Rita was eight, children were complaining from starvation. All they had was soup and tea, and they only had one bowl to put it all in. At occasions, Rita would find a tadpole and feast on that. But now that things got really horrible, she and her father had to go dangerous places to find food. Tadpoles were barely seen in the sewer and the slugs were her friends. At occasions, she's find coins from Up Top abandoned and would spend it on food. But she hardly found anything.

One day, she had a real crazy idea. She thought about telling her dad, but was afraid he'd get mad. There were three kingdoms near Ratropolis; The Evergreen Kingdom, Le Toads Estate, and the one that ruled overall, the St. James Palace. Her idea was to rob Le Toads Castle. He was the lord of the sewers as people thought of him. He was an evil dictator, competing with King August of the St. James Palace trying to make his laws more official. He wanted all the power, not just a share of it.

Nigel thought it was a crazy idea, but he agreed to help her. It was very illegal to rob royalty but they had no other choice.

"Now remember what I told you, Love." Said Nigel. They ran to the left side of the castle and used a bungee cord to climb up the stone walls. "If you get caught, get out. They won't hesitate to harm a young child." He gave her a sack of fake money and jewels. They peeked through a window. That was the room; the vault. It was blazing with diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires. Gold coins were stacked on top of one another. Rita and Nigel climbed through the window. There was a gigantic bald rat sleeping on the job.

"Let's hurry dear." Said Nigel. Rita slowly rushed as she replaced real jewels with phonies. Le Toad would eventually find out, but at least he wouldn't know it was them. Nigel handled the coins as Rita crept around to see one ruby that stood out from the rest. It was a true crafted jewel. She walked up to it. It was displayed on a blue flashlight with a glass protector. She removed it, cracked her knuckles and spit on her hands.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Red lights were flashing and Rita felt something squeezing her chest.

"Wat are you doin ere little girl?" the guard asked.

"Get off me you pink eyed freak!"

Nigel went up and hit the guard with the lamp on the dresser.

"Keep your paws off my daughter!" he ordered.

The guard went over to the phone on the wall, the child still in his grasp.

"This is Whitey reporting from the vault. We have thieves." Rita bit him in the wrist, ripping off a chunk of his skin. If he didn't release her, she'd have to eat him alive. He loosened his grip and she pulled herself away.

"Let's go Rita!" Her father urged her.

"Stop right there!" said Whitey. "I might be albino but I'm not letting you get away. Did you poor people know it's against the law to rob royalty?"

"Did you know that some people don't have money?" Rita snapped. "It's because of your no good, untrustworthy—"

"What did you say about me young lady?"

An enormous toad, dressed in the finest of silk robes came stepping in, an underweight rodent woman behind him.

"Nothing."

"Actually boss, she called you a no good untrustworthy and then you came in." said Whitey. "Should I kill her?"

"I believe it was her father's idea to talk her into sealing from me."

"What?" Rita sneered.

"I demand him to be beheaded."

Right as Whitey was about to take Nigel away, Rita screamed.

"Keep your paws off my dad! It was my idea to steal not his!"

"Hm, brave of you to lie to save him."

"I'm not lying fatso!" she snapped. "It was my idea. It's me you should punish."

"I can't harm a child now." Said the Toad. "Now can I?"

"But she's telling the truth sir… uh… at least I think… she tried to take your ruby."

She could see what was in the toads mind. It was as if his brain was a whistling teapot. His green skin became red."

"WHAT!" he boomed. "THAT'S IT! SHES MINE!"

Nigel ran over to his daughter and put his arms around her defensively.

"Now you just wait here! Nobody harms my child."

"You have a choice sir." Said Le Toad. "For breaking into my beautiful kingdom…"

"Beautiful?" Rita snapped. "This place needs a makeover!"

Ignoring the child's insult, the toad continued.

"Either you can be executed, or I take your child away."

"How long?" Rita asked.

"Hush!" he father yelled. "You're not going anywhere."

"Well either she stays here or you lose your head. If she were to work for me, I'd have to release her in ten years or when she becomes of age."

Rita didn't want to go through either choice. Her heart raced as the toad went on with her dad about the decisions. Moments later, she passed out on the ground.

"What will it be?" the Toad croaked.

"When she wakes up, I'll let her decide."

"If she wakes up." He snickered.

They watched as Mr. Malone was trying to wake her up. A few minutes later, she got up. She was ok.

"Dad, I have to stay here." She said. "Is there a salary involved? Because we really need money."

"Ten pounds a month."

"Ten pounds!" Mr. Malone burst. "That won't even feed a baby!"

"But it's worth working for when your eight years old." The Toad grinned. "So, young lady, what is your decision? Do you want to say good bye forever to your father and be freed? Or will you stay here and work for ten years?"

"I'll work here…" Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. "Just don't hurt him…"

She fell on the floor and began to sob.

"You may go now."

"Not so fast!" Nigel snapped. "I'm taking her to her room and saying goodbye."

"There's an empty bedroom on the highest room in the tallest tower. She will sleep there."

Nigel picked up Rita and carried her upstairs. He got lost a few times but finally made it.

"This is it?" he asked disgusted. There was a small bed, for an American Girl doll with a thin white blanket. There was a bathtub in the corner but no curtain. It didn't have any handles. There was a shattered mirror on the wall and a small box for all her clothes. He placed her down on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I wish I didn't have too." She sniffed. "But I have no other choice. Dictators never joke when they say things like that. I will see you again."

"Write to me everyday love."

"I will."

When he left, she spent the entire day sobbing. Le Toad wouldn't give her a chance to go home and say goodbye to everybody. Three hours later, a knock was heard on the door.

"Go away!"

The door opened. It was the woman who was previously standing next to her master. Rita thought she was going to be rude and tell her what to do and the consequences.

"You poor thing…"

"Get out of here!" Rita snapped as she got off the bed. She could be a threat to adults sometimes. The only reason why she refused to threaten Le Toad is because he was a dictator. "Get back or I'll kill you!"

"Relax; I'm not here to harm you!"

"I don't care why you're here, just leave!"

"If you would just listen to me for a second, I'm here to help you!"

"I don't need any of your help! Nothing you can try will take back what just happened!" As the violent child few people knew she was, she attacked. The woman picked her up by the waist.

"Now there's no need to get upset to your personal teacher. I'm in charge of teaching you haw to work here."

"Put me down!"

"Any questions?"

"How much spare time will I get?"

"Two hours a day. You will work eight hours now and as you get older, the number of work hours is the same as your age. I brought you food."

Rita received two popcorn kernels.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Popcorn. Humans eat these at movies all the time. This is the last thing you'll eat for ten years."

"Then how will I live?"

"We take food pills. They fill up your stomach and help you concentrate."

"That sounds unhealthy."

"My names Maria. I've been working for Le Toad since I was your age."

"You mean you spent most of your life following orders? What about the ten year rule?"

"That's just for certain people." She explained. "Do you like books?"

"I love reading."

"Well fortunately we have a library and there are a few books in here as well." Said Maria. "Right in that corner."

Rita walked over and looked at all the books. One was a book on boats and engines. Another one was a fairy tale book. Then there was a very thick one at the bottom of the stack with a lock over it.

"Maria, what is _Pan's Labyrinth_?"

"That's an adult novel, which explains the lock. It's a fairy tale for adults, you wouldn't like it."

"I read engine books and math books. Why can't I read this?"

"It's very gruesome. Please, get in bed and get some sleep. Would you like me to read you a story?"

Rita was too old for bedtime stories but she wanted to see what was in the fairy tale book.

"Sure."

"They don't provide sleepwear for us. You'll have to sleep in your underwear."

"What?"

"I know it's crazy. But it's what goes." Rita removed her pants and shirt and crawled into the bed. It was more uncomfortable than the one back at home because there was no mattress.

"How am I supposed to sleep?"

"I'll get you a sponge to sleep on. Their very soft."

Rita knew right away, that she and Maria were going to be the best of friends… at least while she was away from the _Dodger_. She didn't get any sleep that night. It was freezing, and she was lonesome, homesick for her loved ones. She was glad to have Maria because she was one of the lucky people who could calm her down when she was angry and she was like a mother. The years passed. It was upsetting because her parents didn't get to see her mature into a woman. Rita grew up to be a beautiful talented person. She could cook, sew, sing and was very smart. The fairy tales encouraged her to stay positive.

When she was seventeen and eleven months old, she began to think about her life of freedom and what she was going to do. When the clock strikes midnight on New Year's Eve, she'd forever be free.


	2. Girl to Woman

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from the movie _Pans Labyrinth_. Also, this story is due by Christmas meaning more chapters will be coming soon. Please submit one review per chapter.

Big Ben chimed outside, waking up everybody. It was time for the servants to get up and prepare breakfast. Every morning, Rita would get dressed and use Ultra Prince Brand hairspray to keep grease and such out of her hair. She loved it because in addition, it made her hair shiny.

Rita went down the halls to collect room service breakfast orders. Most of Le Toad's kids were too lazy to get up and eat it in the dining room. She had at lease fifty door hangers in her paw with a lot of food asked for on each one. She didn't count or look at the orders because she was daydreaming as she was working.

"Ten years… it goes so quick now since Rita came." Said the chef, Remy as he was preparing a fly omelet.

"I agree." Said Mercedes. "And to mention how much she's grown. It only seems like yesterday she was a little girl in my arms."

"And she's become beautiful." Said Maria. "More beautiful than Princess Sharpay."

"Is Prince Roderick still dating her?"

"I bet he's going to purpose soon. So, how's the baby doing?"

Mercedes looked at her stomach and rubbed the bump over it.

"It's great. I just hope the child's healthy."

Rita and Laura came walking in, giggling. Rita placed all the room service orders on the counter top and turned on the TV to the news. Laura sat next to her as they waited for orders to finish. When the first one was done, Rita was sent to deliver it.

Rita's usual schedule was to deliver breakfast orders, sew clothes for Le Toad's children and prepare lunch. Later, she'd leave the castle with a jar to collect flies for dinner, and then she'd serve them. As a child, she cleaned the floors and wiped the windows. Now, she had much more interesting jobs.

The workers intended to be tired in the morning and Le Toad wanted to know why. Late at night, when everybody was asleep, they'd go downstairs into a hidden soundproof room when they played music, drank, danced, told jokes and smoked. It was the only time of the day they ever had fun.

One night, there was rock music playing and people playing pool. Remy and the other chefs were gambling. Everywhere they went, they inhaled cigarette smoke. Rita was sitting at a table with Laura having an energy drink.

"So Rita, what are you going to do when you get out?"

"Oh that's a hard one. For one thing, my father and I are going to the famous drains of Europe on our boat. Were going to France, Italy, Whales, every European country."

"How are you gonna pay for it?"

"We always thing of something. So Christmas is coming. Think the St. James' will have another ball?"

"Defiantly. Another party, another rejection from Le Toad to go."

"What is his problem? He never let's us have any fun, if he discovers this room we'll all lose our tails, he's on a diet but is eating continually, and his lead hitman is the smallest sixteen year old I've ever met and he thinks he's so evil."

"Le Toad should fire the creep. He's just gonna get nailed."

"If Whitey wasn't so dumb, Le Toad would put him in charge."

"I think he had a shampoo job Up Top. He has no fur at all and he is dumber than a slug."

"And his eyes are pink!"

"I say Le Toad should fire all of them. They don't even do anything, and they get to attend the ball every year."

"Why doesn't he just give us a break? I mean, he doesn't give us the right food. A food pill? Jesus Christ! Those make me sick." Said Rita. "I threw up from seventy five percent of the pills and I'm underweight. I need to eat something."

"One more week my friend."

"Seems like nothing compared to the number of years I've been here. A mouse can only live so long."

"Up Top mice only live two years." Said Maria.

"Well that's no life." Said Rita. "Besides, every time my parents have another child I sneak out to see them. I think I have thirty seven now."

"Thirty seven? And to think King August only has two!"

Before Rita could respond, Maria ran on stage and screamed, "It's karaoke time!"

The servants cheered and raised their beer mugs.

"Rita how about you come up here and give us one last show before you leave!"

Rita shook her head. But everybody insisted on it. She got off the stool and walked onto the stage.

"Alright, but after this were singing the Beer Song!"

Everyone laughed.

Maria picked out a song. Rita had a great voice. She could be famous but she didn't want to be a singer. She sang "Because of You". The band came out with all their instruments. Remy brought out his harmonica, Joe pulled out his banjo and Luke got his drums. They began to play the Beer Song. Everyone got up and danced along, getting on the tables and kicking their legs high in the air.

"Doesn't this remind you of Spamlot?" Laura asked.

"Yes, it does! Were knights of the round table!" Rita cracked up.

"Ompa!" Remy yelled. They all did the Greek dance. Rita fell off the table and got back up laughing.

She was excited to leave, but she'd miss the secret parties where all her friends went crazy. All the dances… those people taught her so much and she owed them so much in return. All she could do was teach them how to fix machines.

At three in the morning, Rita went to her room. She took off her clothes and settled into bed. Her pillow was rough. She got up and shook it. Something fell out. She lit a candle to see it was a key. It had a picture of a fairy on the top; Very similar to the fairy on the _Pans Labyrinth_ fairy tale book. She got the book and fit the key through the lock. The moment she turned it, the book opened, with so much to show her.

_Pans Labyrinth_ was a novel that took place in the forties in Spain during World War II. An army captain's stepdaughter moves into the country with her sick, pregnant mother to live with him. One night, she meets a fairy and it takes her to the labyrinth where she met a fawn. He told her about a princess from an underground realm who died from sun and claimed she'd return in a different body. Ophelia is set on three quests to prove herself worthy… three very dangerous tasks and more the deal with.

Rita spent three hours reading, looking at the detailed pictures. In most fairy tales, the main character lives. However, Ofelia passed away when her stepfather shot her. But she found herself in the realm with a new life as a princess. It was a happy ending after all.

Maria was right before about the images. She warned Rita that they were gruesome sometimes but they didn't really disgust her. It was a wonderful story; her favorite tied with _Cinderella_ and _Sleeping Beauty_.

She got no sleep that night.


	3. Prince Roderick St James

As she was changing, Spike barged into Rita's room.

"You're late!"

"Get out of here you lab reject!" she snapped. She pushed him out and slammed the door.

"Here ye, here ye!" she looked out the window and saw a small man nicely dressed with a case. "Invitations to the St. James ball!"

Rita ran down the stairs to answer the door.

"I'll take those." She said. "Thank you."

"Good day mam."

She set the case down. All the kids crowded around her. She could barely move.

"Ok, be quiet!" she screamed. They silenced. She smirked and said, "Back up. I will call your name. Gabriella!"

The young Princess approached her. She pushed her siblings out of the way.

"Don't shove." Rita growled. Gabby snatched the envelope.

"Come back here young lady! We'll try this again!"

Rita snatched the envelope back.

"Now take it again. Snatch it and I won't give it to you. Understand?"

Gabby in fear nodded and took the envelope slowly. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Charles…"

Charles, the oldest went up. He was one of the three siblings that weren't afraid of her.

"Ri—Oh." She was going to put the next one in her bra but it was snatched. She turned and saw Le Toad. "Give that back!" she snapped.

"You're a servant. You are not worthy." He ripped it in half.

"You know, the least you can do is give me a break! You won't feed us and you won't let us have any breaks!"

"Well I have a job for you to get it off your mind. When all the invitations are given, you will take my lovely daughters to the seamstress so they can pick a gown."

"Screw him…" she mumbled. Rita was the only servant that had the courage to talk back to her master. He told her what the punishments were; lose a hand, foot or tail. She knew a few of her friends had no tails.

When Rita finished, she took the keys to the pink limo boat and called the girls. She couldn't believe that these girls had a boat so ugly. Even the horn made girly sounds. She didn't want to drive it. When they got seated, Rita started the engine. It sounded like bubblegum pop music. Good thing the sewer water would freeze eventually and she wouldn't have to set foot in it again.

The drive to town was thirty minutes long. Rita loved going into town. There was a likely chance she'd see a friend or a relative. Rita parked and escorted the ladies to the seamstress shop.

_"Le Toad…"_ she thought. She stayed outside in the chill and thought. _"He cares about nothing but trying to get all the power… I work so hard and I don't get a single break… oh well… who needs to go to a stupid formal ball? I don't even waltz!"_

She looked out the window to see the girls watching their dresses being made. It would take a while so she thought she'd take a walk. She didn't notice the spilled milk on the ground and slipped. The girls waiting to order their dresses were cracking up.

"Are you alright?" it sounded like a man. The voice was rich. He offered her his paw and she accepted it. She dusted off her pants. When she looked up she almost screamed. It was Prince Roderick!

"I'm f-fine. No offence but what are you doing here? I thought your dad forbids you to be here."

"He doesn't." Said Roddy. "But I always come here for a good meal. It get's really boring sometimes being pampered and rich all the time."

Prince Roddy didn't look like a prince; he was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. He was charming, unlike other guys Rita met. Roddy danced on a show with a bunch of other rich kids. all of them wore Ultra Prince hairspray. She noticed he didn't have any in his hair at the moment. She couldn't speak. He put his paw on her shoulder to wake her. It worked. Rita woke up from her daze. She was a little sad but gave him a smile.

"Where's your jacket?" Roddy asked. "It's freezing."

"I know… I can't afford one."

"Why not?"

"I'm a servant of Le Toad. He doesn't provide me with anything."

"Well that's not fair." Said Roddy. "That mans been trying to steal our power for years."

"I know that." Said Rita. "It would be a dystopia if he ruled. All rodents would be slaves."

Some of the girls walked out.

"Girls! Girls! It's Roddy! It's the Prince!" she was simply screaming.

Rita rolled her eyes. She was glad she wasn't like them.

Roddy looked at the girl facing him. She made his girlfriend look like a cockroach. He thought she was pretty and felt sorry for her.

"Half the dresses are done. Load them servant!"

"Ask nicely and maybe I will." She sneered.

"Hi Roddy." Said the girl.

"Be nice to her, she works very hard." Said Roddy.

"Rita, will you carry the boxes to the bus?"

"Why I'd be delighted to." Said Rita. "See how that works?" She said goodbye to Roddy. She sure had a story to tell when she got back. Too bad she'd never see him again.

"You're lying!" said Laura.

"No, I actually met him. He's so nice."

"Prove it."

"Ask any of the girls. They saw me with him."

"Their going to deny it."

"Laura, I always tell you the truth. Why don't you believe me now?"

"It's just hard to imagine a Prince walking in the town. I thought he had servants to get his groceries!"

Rita giggled.

"He wasn't shopping but I guess that was the case."

Maria knocked on the door to Le Toads chamber. He gave her permission to enter.

"We need to talk." She said.

"Maria, what exactly is there to talk about? We've discussed everything imaginable." He stopped reading and removed his golden spectacles.

"This is different. May I?"

"Please."

Maria sat down across from him. The room was the warmest in the entire castle. Le Toad slept in a gigantic Union Jack bed that Rita would probably wish for. One of his walls was completely made out of mirrors. It was the largest mirror in the city. On other walls wee portraits of himself and the English monarchies from Up Top. His fireplace was across from his bed and there was a shelf filled with scrapbooks and classic novels. Expensive furniture surrounded the environment.

"Well what's this all about then?"

"It's about Rita."

"Rita?" he repeated in his famous annoyed tone. "What about Rita?"

"Well the St. James Ball is coming…"

"I told her she couldn't go!" he snapped. "She is not worthy and neither is your daughter!"

"Will you please take two minutes to listen to me? Rita has been working so hard. She hasn't disobeyed a single order. She disserves this more than anything."

"She's not even a lady. Besides, who would she go with?"

"Well…"

"Another reason; she has no friends that are attending!"

"Why does that matter? Please sir. She needs this. She didn't ask me to come in here but I heard her talking to Laura saying she wanted to go this year."

"Since when did she care about formal parties?"

"What does that have to do with what I'm asking?" Maria asked. "I think it's a great opportunity for her to meet new people. Why should theme matter?"

Le Toad sighed. The woman wasn't going to give up.

"Fine." He said. "She can go."

"Thank you your Highness."

"But…" he still wasn't done. "I can still change my mind." Just then, he grinned.


	4. Dumped

The next morning, Le Toad called for Rita. She entered his chamber.

"Maria and I were talking." He lit his cigar and placed it in his mouth.

"You're always talking." Rita stated.

"She said you really want to go to the St. James Ball. Why?" he released a puff of smoke in Rita's face.

"Because I want to meet new people." She said waving the smoke out of her direction. "You really should quit that."

"Ah… anyway I took time to think it over. And I think you should go."

"I beg your pardon? Are you sick? Let me get you a cold pill."

He chuckled. "I really mean it." He said. "But there's a catch… you must work extra hard. When I give you a command, do it immediately. And I'm not responsible for getting you a dress. That is your problem."

"Thank you sir." She left.

"Wait! Did I dismiss you?"

"No."

"Don't be immature young lady. Things can be a lot worse. You could be up top in a laboratory suffering with a vaccine in your body. Now, take the boys to the seamstress for a fitting and make sure they get some fine suits. You and I will be talking on the phone. I need to approve of what their wearing."

"Where did you get a cell phone this small?" Rita asked, surprised to see that it fit in her hand.

"I'm rich. I have everything." He said. "I'll be watching the whole time, so stay on task."

"Yes sir."

After he finally dismissed her, she found all the boys and told them to come with her. As she drove a regular boat this time, she made her way back to town.

"Now why does he want to approve of what his sons are wearing?" she asked herself. "It's both he should be watching. The girls more than the men."

It was the same as the girls, only she was in the shop the whole time. As the men were fitting she showed Le Toad who was on the screen of the phone what they wanted. Two hours passed.

"Alright Rita. It's finished. Head back to the boat now."

As Rita was walking back to start the boat, she continued to speak with her master.

"I'll be in and out with the suits." She said. "I'm just starting the engine to make sure it's not frozen."

The screen went blank.

Rita walked into something soft but felt something hot splatter all over her chest. She was humiliated as the Toad boys laughed. She had vanilla latte all over her only sweater.

"Oh goodness, Rita I'm so sorry."

The culprit was the Prince. She never believed that they'd meet up again, but here they were.

"It's fine." She said in a black tone. "I'm used to it." She turned away to pick up orders.

"Stop. What do you mean?"

"Why would you care?" Rita bolted. "I have coffee all over my only sweater, rich kids are laughing at me and I don't have anything to wear for the ball."

"You're going?"

"Yes. But I don't find it possible now!"

She walked into the shop and walked out with five boxes. When she returned, Roddy blocked the door.

"Excuse me." She sneered.

"You know, all the dancers on the show I'm on have a private seamstress. Maybe I can take you in for a fitting."

"And why would you do that?" Rita questioned. She crossed her arms to warm her cold chest.

"Well because I feel sorry for you."

"Why? Don't you feel bad for the servants at your place?"

"No." said Roddy. "Their respected and treated with care."

"Well I'm not."

"That's why I want to help you."

Rita was very surprised. Who knew a prince would feel sorry for her? It seemed so ridiculous. Prince Roddy part time danced on his sister's show. But when he wasn't, he took care of poor, sick and old people. He'd sing to orphans and visit dying people in the hospital. He didn't imagine Le Toad being so careless. He only saw him once at the ball every year.

"Look," said Roddy. "I want to help."

"Well you can leave."

Roddy put both hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about the coffee stain. I wasn't watching where I was going. And I think it's great that Le Toad gave you permission to attend my dad's party. How about you and I have some dinner and then I'll take you to the seamstress for the gown you dreamed about. Meet me at the bakery at eight?"

Rita was pretty angry but he wouldn't stop. She nodded, even though she had plans.

"Fine. I'll see you there."

"See you later darling." He winked at her before he left. She went inside the shop, feeling her pulse skip a couple of beats.

Another knock was heard in Le Toad's chamber.

"It's Whitey sir."

"Proceed."

The giant albino rat walked in.

"I want you ask you a favor." Said Whitey.

Le Toad looked up from his _War and Peace_ novel.

"You asking me a favor? I believe you forgot that I'm the dictator here."

"It's about Rita."

"Good God!" Le Toad burst. "I heard enough of her! What are going to tell me? Her voice is perfect? Don't you remind me of how 'brilliant' everyone thinks of her. I heard enough!"

"I want to marry her."

Le Toad's mind went off.

"Your thinking marriage eh? Well isn't that the fathers decision?"

"She's still your property." Whitey reminded him. "So I came to ask you."

"What do I think of Rita and you? I don't see a connection."

Whitey's head dropped in disappointment.

"I'll make you a deal." Said Le Toad. "If you can tell me why the servants are tired when they work, you can have her hand. Remember, you have until New Years. Don't waste anytime."

"I'm on it! Detective Whitey at your service!"

"Good. Now get out."

Whitey bowed to his master. As he was walking into his bedroom, Rita was sneaking in the dark avoiding as many toads as possible. There was a gigantic hole in the palace wall that Le Toad was too lazy to get fixed. It was in an abandoned closet. She hopped the fence and walked across the bridge. All the water was frozen. Rats and Toad's were using sleighs to get around. Ferrets pulled them around. Rita went straight to the bakery. She saw a man leaning on the wall reading a jewelry catalog.

"Diamonds for Sharpay?"

Roddy closed the book.

"Glad that you could come." He said. "Let's eat."

Rita thought he was going to take her inside his father's castle for a feast, but instead he brought her to Pete's Diner, a cheap, quick place with great quality. Roddy got a burger and Rita got soup. She never had it served hot before. She burned her tongue the moment she had her first spoonful. She spit it out into the bowl and drank form her hot chocolate.

"Are you alright?" Roddy asked. Rita nodded.

"Never had soup hot before." She explained. "The reason why I work for Le Toad is so my family can have food."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. Nobody's dead yet. I'm excited because Le Toad is letting me go after New Years."

"Going on eighteen?"

"I was actually born on the stroke of midnight."

"So basically when everyone yells 'Happy New Year' you get older? That's pretty cool."

"Exactly." She ate her soup. This time is was fine enough to eat. Rita never had vegetable soup with snake in it and she really enjoyed it. "So I have a question. I hope it don't offends you. I shouldn't ask."

"Go right ahead."

"This might be the millionth time you heard this…"

"You can tell me."

"What attracts you to Sharpay?"

Roddy sighed.

"Are you jealous?"

"No." said Rita. "I just heard from a friend that you may purpose to her and a lot of the girls I work for tell me she's really rude to them."

"Well, she can be rude sometimes." Said Roddy. "I know my sister and mother don't like her too much. They keep telling me that she's loves my money, not me."

"They may be right. Maybe, maybe not. Believe me, I dealt with girl's like the way you described her. They want to marry rich guys only for their money. One of them, Taylor married a senior and she's fourteen, for his money. When he die's its going to be hers."

"That's a little creepy."

"Listen, I didn't want to upset you. I don't like you like other girls too. I like you as a friend."

Under Roddy's skin were sad thoughts. 'Just friends' was the one term he hated. By every second, he felt stranger all because of that girl.

As they walked down the street, choirs were singing, children were giggling and lots of shops were passing out free candy. For a second she was worried that Le Toad noticed she was gone. As the two were walking, she heard a deep voice say to an old man, "Have you seen a red head wearing Union Jack pants and an aqua sweater?"

"Oh my God." Rita mumbled. "He found out!"

Rita began to run. Roddy chased her into a tight corner of two buildings.

"Why are you hiding?"

"It's Ted. Le Toad must have found out that I'm gone."

Ted turned the corner. Rita took the bungee cord out of her pocket and swing it on a hook attached to the roof.

"Excuse me sir," said Ted. "Have you seen a red head around here without a coat?"

"Me?" Roddy asked. "No. I'm sorry but I never saw her."

"Have a lovely day your highness." Ted bowed and left. Roddy rolled his eyes.

"Rita it's ok! You can come down now!"

Rita pressed the 'lower' button but it wasn't working. She tried several times to safely get herself to the ground. At another attempt she pressed the 'release' button on accident. She fell off the roof. Roddy was surprised to hear no scream come out of her. She thought she'd hit the ice coat below but a pair of arms saved her. She took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you scream?"

"If I screamed, people would hear and they'd see me. And then I'd lose my tail." She explained. She stood up. "How much farther?"

"Not too far. Let's get a sleigh. We'll be there in five minutes tops. Are you alright."

"Of corse. I've been doing that for years." Rita bragged. They walked to the frozen water. Impatient, Rita put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. A sleigh pulled over and they got on.

"Where to?"

"Home." Said Roddy. The driver recognized him and nodded. The black ferrets pulled the Barbie doll sleigh effortlessly. Minutes later, they pulled in front of the St. James Palace. Rita never saw it before, but she didn't believe her eyes. It's was absolutely gorgeous. In the center front stood a marble fountain of Poseidon. The walls were a glowing white with golden roofs and gates. The surface was completely clean without a single wrapper or piece of garbage. The towers were amazing with their countries flags on top. It was very unlike the one she was forced to sleep in

"I can't believe you live here."

"I'd rater have an apartment actually." Roddy confessed. "It's too much for us to handle."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister and I. We don't like what our parents do, so it's hard to get along with them. We have to go around through the back."

Roddy escorted her to the back. He used his fathers master key that he stole to unlock the door. The first room they walked in was the freezer. They quickly made their way out through the kitchen and into the elevator.

"May I ask you something?" Rita asked.

"Of corse."

"Why are you doing this?"

"As in what?"

"Taking me to dinner and helping me get a dress for the ball. I mean, I only met you twice."

Roddy was silent for a moment.

"I not sure. Maybe there's something about you that I like that I don't see in other women. But still, I'm not sure." The elevator stopped. They walked on a silk rug to a room at the end of the hall. "Tasmin?"

They went inside. It was a room full of sewing supplies and machines. On hangers were a bunch of beautiful gowns hung on them wrapped in plastic.

"Are you too busy?" Roddy asked. "Because I have a friend here who needs a dress."

"Does your friend have any money?"

"Well you see I cant af—"

"I'm paying for it. It'll be an extra fifty pounds if you keep this quiet." Said Roddy. "So don't worry. Tasmin this is Rita, a new friend of mine. Rita, Tasmin is the seamstress."

"Making friends on the street are you? I'll see what I can do."

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Roddy. Rita thought Tasmin would mistreat her. But she observed Rita looked at her hair color, her eyes and face.

"Nice eyes, a gorgeous face… your hair needs treatment though. Well that's not my job. Since the event is a Holiday, I highly prefer a holiday color like gold, silver, red, green, white and black."

"I'd like a red dress."

"Yes, I thought it'd be your color. Now let's think of a style. Do you have one in mind or do you need to see the book?"

"I'm not sure." Said Rita. "I'm not an expert at clothes. You're an expert. What would you prefer?"

Roddy arrived into the rehearsal room, where he and the other rich kids practiced all their dance routines. Sharpay was at her vanity mirror, spraying her glittery golden hair.

"Sharpay?"

She turned around.

"Roddy Bear! I thought you weren't coming. Where were you?" she gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"We need to talk." Said Roddy. Maggie, his sister was sitting on her desk on the set and listened.

"Please dump her." She prayed.

Roddy and Sharpay walked upstairs to his room. It wasn't like a regular princes room; the walls were covered with autographed posters and the TV was on a counted beside the bed whether than on the wall in front. His bed was messy with green bed sheets and no canopy.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Actually yes, there is a problem. It's us." He sat on his bed and Sharpay stood in front of him. "I'm going to get straight to the point."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Well, yes I am actually."

"What!"

Her expression changed in seconds.

"Why?" she choaked.

"Well, I just have a feeling that were not meant for each other. That's all. We need to see different people. Can we be friends?"

Sharpay took off her silver pump and threw it at him.

"Alright, maybe not close friends."

"Roderick Paul St. James, when your father finds out-"

"He doesn't determine what I care about."

"Well good luck finding a new partner!"

Sharpay stormed out. It didn't go as well as he thought it would. Sharpay always looked timid and shy. But at least he was finally free. No more Sharpay. The thought of that made him smile.

"Turn around." Said Tasmin. Rita stood on a platform facing a large mirror. Her strapless red gown fit her perfectly. She took time to admire herself as the seamstress made adjustments to the gown. The silk of the fabric was the finest in the world and the skirt bellowed out beautifully. Rita would look more gorgeous if she curled her hair and put on a little perfume. When Roddy came in to check on them, Rita gave him a huge hug, still in her dress.

"Red hair. Red dress. Very nice." He complemented. "I'll se you on Christmas Eve then."

"I'll be there."


	5. Preparation

When Rita awoke the next morning, she felt sick. The next day would be Christmas Day but it wasn't as exciting for her as it was for other teens. They got presents when she on the other hand got a worthless meal. The thought of being dressed like a lady in public didn't please her. She peeked out the window and threw up.

"Hey!"

Rita looked down in shock. Spike had vomit on his head. Rita was laughing until she realized she was in her Union Jack lingerie. She stepped back to dress.

"Good news." Said Remy. "The toads are so overexcited so not many ordered breakfast."

Rita and the others were satisfied. They probably wouldn't have to do as much work as usual.

"So Rita, I heard Le Toad's letting you go." Said Mercedes. "Not like him."

"Not at all." Rita agreed. "But Maria talked him into it."

"But he hates you." Said Laura.

"Laura!" Her mother burst.

"It's ok Maria. I knew that since the day we first met."

"What are you gonna wear?"

Rita scanned the room with her eyes then whispered.

"I snuck last night and saw a seamstress. This nice man actually offered to buy it for me and we went out to dinner. I saw Ted walking around and I almost got caught."

"Who was the man?" Laura questioned.

"You won't believe me. It was the Prince."

"But he's not single!"

"Keep your voice low." Said Maria. "Walls have ears too."

"I'm not lying." Said Rita. "I'll show you the dress tomorrow."

Since the hours of work have been greatly reduced, they decided to watch the _Maggie St. James Show_, their version of the _Corny Collins Show_. All the dancers on the show were royal and rich. There was a part in the opening song where all the dancers would line up and say their names.

"I'm Sharpay!"

"Al!"

"Yasmin!"

"Erik!"

"Violet!"

"Dash!"

"Ella!"

"Andre!"

"Belle!"

"Raoul!"

"Aurora!"

"Phillip!"

"Maria!"

"And I'm… Roddy."

"Will you turn that racket down?" Mercedes snapped. "My ears are not garbage cans!"

"But it's the Maggie St. James Show." Said Laura. "The best show ever."

"Yeah well underground here we don't have too many channels. The humans take everything away from us including our own lives." Said Remy.

"Their lives are a lot worse than ours." Said Maria. "With animal testing, predators and those cruel traps."

Rita turned off the TV. Laura stopped dancing and looked at her best friend.

"Mercedes." She began. "The baby is due any day now. You should rest."

"Oh my dear, I'll be quite fine."

"Please." Said Rita. "My mum went through this at least twenty times. If you rest, the laboring wont hurt as much. Rest while you have a chance too. We have a lot of work to do starting in five hours."

Back at the Palace, Roddy and the others were getting ready. He was nicely dressed in a flawless tuxedo. His sister was wearing a strapless black ball gown and a diamond tiara with a skull in the center. All the princes looked handsome, but Roddy was the best looking.

"Roderick, where's Sharpay?" his father asked.

"I don't know." Said Roddy. "I don't think she'll show up."

"She's sick?"

"No dad." Said Roddy. "I broke up with her." He announced his good news with pride, fearless of the king's reaction.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know. 'See you' and 'Goodbye' and such. She wasn't the right girl for me."

August was outraged. He was tired of working hard to keep his land peaceful and safe for rodents.

"You're the future king." He reminded his son. "You need to have a queen."

"Not all kings ruled with a queen. If I want to rule alone, I will."

The King glared at the Prince. Roddy was right, put the news upset him. August was quite fond of Sharpay. They were both stubborn, picky and spoiled so it was very easy to see why they got along nicely. Roddy looked at the ring he was going to give her. A three million pound ring made of real diamonds, gone to waste. He put the ring away in his jacket pocket and sighed.

Rita and the other servants had to help the Toad girls with their hair and makeup. She scrubbed, dried, sprayed, curled, straitened and polished for too long. She and the others were really tired of how picky the little girls were being. Rita was afraid she wouldn't be able to get dressed. When she got the last girl done, she sighed with relief.

"Hold on there young lady." Le Toad stepped into the saloon. "You didn't work hard enough this week."

"What are you talking about? I did everything you told me to do when you told me to do it."

"But you didn't do them the way I like them to be." He said. "So as punishment, your not going."

Rita did not believe what she was hearing. She ran upstairs into her room and slammed it shut. The mirror in her room shattered from the blast. She laid on her bed and cried. Why? Le Toad had a heart but he never bothered to use it. Hers was breaking as hot tears streamed down her eyes. She looked out the window and noticed everybody in their fancy coats walking into their personal carriages.

"Who case anyway?" she sighed. "It's a stupid formal party. I bet it's boring and strange and… and absolutely wonderful."

She rested herself on the floor. She told Roddy she'd be there. She wondered if he even wanted to see her there. Fifteen minutes later, footsteps were coming up the stairs. When the door opened, she saw about twenty female servants coming in with buckets of hot water. They began to fill up the bathtub. She looked up in surprise. A few others were walking in with hair supplies.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She knew what they were up to but she thought she was daydreaming. She wiped her eyes as they continued to fill the bathtub with hot water. Maria and Laura came in.

"Ah Rita." She smiled. "You really disserve to go."

"But Le Toad…"

"Forget what he said. Your going even if you don't want to. Wheres your dress?"

"In the box."

Rita knew she wasn't supposed to fold it, but she didn't have a closet.

"Iron this." She said to Mercedes. "You, take off your clothes. The bath is almost ready."

Rita could not believe all these women were risking their tales to pamper her for a party. She felt bad about it but took off her clothes.

"You, hide these." Maria told another servant.

"Where is she going to put them?"

"Under the bed." Said Maria. "So if anyone comes up here, they wont suspect a thing."

Rita felt the temperature of the water and slowly climbed in. One of the ladies poured a bucket of water on her.

"Stick your hands and feet out dear so we can clip those nails."

"What if Le Toad see's me?"

"He wont." Said Laura. "Because you'll look completely different."

Rita's nails weren't polished but clipped. A servant came in with glass flats and put them on Rita's feet. They were a perfect fit. Five minutes later, Rita's hair and nails were clean and she smelled like daisy perfume. Maria blow dried and curled her hair. Rita didn't know what she was doing until she finished. Rita's hair was down and nicely curled. She felt like a princess the moment she saw herself. She put her dress on and allowed the servants to admire her. She looked gorgeous. She wasn't wearing makeup or nail polish but could beat Miss Universe in a pageant.

"Now, now. You're already late!" They pushed her out of the room.

Laura went downstairs to check for hitman. When the coast was clear, they escorted Rita to the front. She handed Rita a long red coat and took her outside to a sled.

"Remember, Le Toad's coming back at twelve thirty. At midnight, you have to leave."

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Rita. "Thank you."

Rita rushed in and was then on her way to the Saint James Ball.


	6. The St James Ball

Roddy St. James met about a couple hundred beautiful maidens already. None of them captured his interest. He still had to meet several more but felt more like mingling instead. She wasn't coming, he thought. Then, a red head in a red dress appeared on the top of the grand stairway. A servant removed her coat. Roddy was paralyzed. She was so beautiful. He ran up the stairs after her. Everyone stared at the princes immature move. He couldn't contain his excitement.

Rita was stunning, but his handsomeness stunned her even more. He bowed and offered his hand. She looked around to see if Le Toad was around. She took his hand finally and he escorted her down the steps.

"Cue the waltz!" August roared. His right hand man was holding him back so he wouldn't fall off the balcony. Roddy and Rita went to the center of the dance floor, in front of the tall glistening Christmas tree. When the music began, they danced together for the first and maybe even the last time.

"Gland you made it." He said.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Rita. "It wasn't my fault though. It takes a long time to get ready. And I had to do it at the last minute."

He spun her before she turned back to him, placing her hand on his shoulder again.

"Why?"

"I had to pamper around ten spoiled brats who were picky about everything." She said in an annoyed tone. "But I'm glad I managed to get here."

"Well I'm glad you came."

As more couples joined in the dance, Le Toad cut through the crammed audience to see who the girl the prince was dancing with. A tall rat and his wife pushed him out of the way to waltz.

"Who is she?" he mumbled.

At the same time, Sharpay whose hair was up in a nice bun wearing a pink dress looked at her ex in disgust. Rita was a pretty girl. Sharpay then began to rage with jealousy. Rita had a smaller figure, a more gorgeous smile and a better laugh. And from her expression, Sharpay could see she was happy.

"Rita, did you eat yet?"

"No, I haven't taken my food pill." She laughed.

"Allow me to escort you to dinner."

He took her hand gracefully and walked into the dining room next door. It was empty besides a few maids cleaning the tables. They sat across one another by the fireplace. Rita ordered the tadpole. Lucky for her, it was the last one left. She never tasted anything so good since she left her siblings. The tadpoles at the palace were about as good as her mothers.

Mum, she thought. She wound up trapped inside her mind with memories of her mother making the tadpole for the entire family. The fork slipped out of her hand and hit the floor.

"Rita."

She broke free of the flashback.

"Rita, are you alright?"

Rita pushed the plate forward and slouched in her chair. She looked miserable. Roddy got up and went over to her.

"Rita, what's wrong?" He placed an affectionate hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, for a moment speechless.

"Well, you know I've been a slave for Le Toad since I was eight. I'm seventeen now. I've been sending my salary, if you consider one pound a salary to my family. Thirty nine of them all live in a shack with nothing to eat. And here I am, eating their favorite dish. I'm not hungry anymore."

He thought she was going to burst into tears but she didn't. He caressed her flawless cheek.

"I'm willing to send your family more than one pound, and a years worth of food and clothes if you want me to help."

"You'd do that?"

"Of corse. I'd do anything to help."

Rita's mood turned around again. She smiled and thanked him.

"And I feel as if I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I know we don't know each other very well and this may seem awkward. But I have seemed to have fallen in love with you Rita Malone."

"Now how come you're not afraid to speak your mind?"

"I am." Said Roddy. "But I just wanted you to know."

"Well I have to say; I never met a man brave enough to confess his feelings to a girl so quickly. You know, it's easier to wait. But I'm glad you told me."

"Really?" he asked. He cleared his throat. "I mean, 'really'?"

Rita giggled.

"I like you too." Said Rita. "And not like a brother." She removed his hand from her face and trapped it between both hers. "Let's go dance."

When they returned, the dance floor was packed. They didn't hesitate to squeeze in. They were having a friendly conversation when King August walked to them.

"May I cut in?" his loud but low voice caught their attention over the noise of the orchestra. Roddy stepped back. Rita curtsied to the King.

"Five minutes." Said Roddy.

Rita couldn't say no to the king as they danced.

"Tell me young lady, what kingdom do you come from?"

Rita didn't know what to tell him. Most of the maidens in the room were related to royalty, heiresses or rich.

"I come from far far away."

"Where is that?"

"Far far away." She repeated.

"I thought ogres ruled that."

"That was just a movie." She said. If he continued to ask her questions she would crack and he'd find out she wasn't royal.

Roddy was watching them mingling on a danish. Le Toad caught his eye. He was staring at her like a pedophile, or more like a snake about to eat her. Suspicious, he walked up to one of the false knights on the walls and took one of their swords. They were as real as any other weapon. He put the sword and the case for it through his belt and began to keep watch again.

"Roddy what are you doing?" Sharpay stomped over to him angrily. "Is this why you dumped me? For her?"

"I just met her tonight." He lied trying to look innocent.

"Yeah right. You like her!"

"And your point? Sharpay, I dumped you for the sake of my family, not the girl."

"So what if Maggie hates me?"

"Be careful. You make one move and if it makes her angry, she can kick you off the show."

"That's unnecessary. Because I quit."

"Since when?"

"Since now!"

She kicked him in the leg and he stared at her. He wasn't in any pain.

After August spent plenty of time with Rita he left her stranded on the dance floor. She sighed with relief. She went to get a drink of champagne and carried it out. Sharpay approached her.

"You make one more move with my Roddy Bear and there will be wood where your legs once were. Got that you little whor—"

"Excuse me." Said Rita. "I didn't steal him from you. Got that Princess Bratty?"

Sharpay was about to attack her but she backed off when Le Toad made a surprise visit. He put his slime covered arm around Rita's waist. She spun around and backed up. Her heart was about to rip out. She could feel her stomach evaporating.

"My, my don't you look nice." He complemented. "You look like a servant of mine. Say, can I have your name?"

Rita dropped the champagne. The glass shattered as the drink oozed onto the floor. Rita backed up. She felt a soft arm wrap around her shoulders. Roddy stood beside her.

"I know what your up to pedophile." He sneered. He pulled the sword from his belt and pointed it at Le Toad's throat. The music stopped. Everyone gasped.

"Now, now your highness I wasn't going to harm her. I just wanted to know her name."

"Really? Because I suspected something more." He growled. "You leave her alone."

"My apologies your highness."

Back at the Floodgate, the servants were in their secret hiding place, drinking, dancing and playing music.

"Three cheers for a night off!" Remy yelled raising his beer mug.

"The night off!" the rest yelled. They banged their glass mugs together and celebrated. Pregnant Mercedes sat down with a pale face. She began to breathe heavily. Then she screamed.

"Breathe Mercedes. I'll get you to your room. Somebody get towels and buckets of water! Quickly!" Maris yelled in a panicked voice.

He put the sword back and took Rita to another room, locked the door and told her to lie down and rest. She lay on the couch breathing deeply. "Are you alright?"

Rita nodded her head.

"I thought he knew you were here."

Rita chuckled insecurely. "He changed his mind."

"So you weren't allowed to come?"

"No. I wasn't." she said. "But I really wanted to come so I snuck out. If he finds out, he'll have my tail!"

"And he wont find out." He promised her. "Would you like to go outside for some air?"

Rita nodded, sat up and walked with him to the balcony. It was freezing outside. Rita crossed her arms for warmth. Roddy placed them down and put his sleeved arms around her.

"I just don't understand. It's like he doesn't have a heart at all. All he loves is his bratty kids, his brainless henchrats, his money and trying to overcome your father."

"Well soon you'll be free and I'll be king. And when I do, I will banish him, for the several attempts he made for trying to take away our power."

"And when I'm out, I'm going to see the Famous Drains of Europe with my dad. We are scavengers after all."

"Now that doesn't sound like something a girl would want to do. But it sounds fun."

"I can't wait." She told him. She turned around and looked into his chocolate eyes. He pushed a few strands of her red hair back. Their faces were one inch apart when Big Ben struck midnight. Rita rushed inside.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to be back by midnight!" she yelled.

"What? Is this some kind of Cinderella story?"

"It wasn't meant to turn out that way!" she said. He followed her to the coat room.

"Well when can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow maybe." She said rushing to put on her coat. "The Fly Valley at noon? I always go there to pick up food."

"Great." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she vowed.

"Ok." He mumbled. "Tomorrow…"


	7. Heartbroken

"Daddy!" Veruca, Le Toad's most spoiled daughter yelled. "I saw Rita!"

"Nonsense." Said Le Toad. "Rita's at home, relaxing."

"But I saw her run over there."

"Now I think you've had enough cake." He looked out the window and saw a girl run inside a boat with red hair. "But I do wonder… You be good. I'm going home to check on everybody."

Rita was frightened. She had a strange feeling that Le Toad was already home waiting for her. She took several deep breaths as Le Toad's boat zoomed past her. She wondered why he didn't stop as the raising water splashed her. When she reached the place, she already saw Le Toad walk in.

"Wheres Rita?" Le Toad asked as he moved into the warmth of his home.

"Rita? Uh…" Marie stumbled upon her words. "That really isn't a huge deal now. Mercedes is having the baby. I didn't expect you…"

"A new servant? How splendid."

"I need to get to her now." She ran away from him. Suspicious, Le Toad walked upstairs to Rita's room. He knocked politely.

"Rita… what are you doing in there?"

When he didn't immediately get his answer, he began to believe his daughter.

"Rita, you respond to me or I'll march right in!"

Later, in frustration, he crashed the door down.

"Rita!"

"What?" he found her in the bathtub.

"Oh my god why didn't you warn me?"

"Why didn't you knock? A gentleman always knocks."

Le Toad stuck his finger in the water.

"It's cold." He said.

"Your cold blooded so why do you care?"

"I would just like to inform you that Mercedes is having the baby. Finish your bath and meet with Maria if you care."

"The babies coming now?" she asked in shock.

"Well I must be off. Back to the ball."

"You have fun." She sneered.

When he finally stopped wasting her time, she got up, put her underwear on and her wet clothes. Somebody must have done her laundry because they were still drying on a clothesline.

"Maria!" she yelled.

"She's in here." Said Ofelia, one of the servant women. She heard the sound of a baby crying and ran in.

"Did he catch you?" Laura asked, the moment she saw Rita.

"Almost." She said as she sighed with relief. She got closer to the bed to see Mercedes holding her baby boy. The sight of the newborn scared away all of Rita's worries.

"Rita, this is my son, Francisco Estaban Carlos Ruiz."

"He's adorable."

"Do you wanna hold him? Don't be shy." She handed the sobbing baby to Rita who cradled the child in her arms.

"Cant wait for his eyes to open." She said. Francisco stopped crying. "Hey there Senor Francisco."

A male servant came walking through the door.

"Miss Malone, I have a letter for you."

"Who's it from?" she asked. "My parents?"

"No. Someone else."

Rita returned the child to his mother and looked to see that the envelope was gold. Her named was printed in cursive with a heart above the "I". She tore it open, knowing it was from Roddy. Her happiness died quickly as every word put scares in her heart. She folded it back and left without saying another word.

She went to bed earlier than everybody else because she felt as if she needed more personal space. She lay in bed as tears rolled down her eyes. How could he? She read the note over and over, believing she misread it. She felt knives thrust into her throat as she held her tears back. She began to hear huge footsteps come up. She rolled back and ignored it. The door cracked open and Maria stepped in.

"Oh child…" seeing one of her dearest friends devastated broke her heart. She ran up to her, sat on the bedside and held her, soothing her and caressing her head, as Rita sobbed.

"What happened?"

"He was using me." She said. "To get to another girl…"

"What?"

"He even told me he liked me. We had dinner together, we danced in public and in a private room and he saved me from Le Toad."

"What happened with Le Toad?"

"I almost got caught. Roddy put a sword to his neck and threatened him. He thought Le Toad was some pedophile."

"Well he's an experienced actor.."

"We almost kissed."

"Men are nasty sometimes. You want to know why you haven't met my husband? He ran off with some Latin girl and they had kids."

"What?"

"It can be worse. As women, we learn to move on." Maria explained. "It's just the way men are."

"He's completely different from that!" Rita snapped. She shot off Maria's lap and sat at the window.

"How do you know that?" Maria sneered. "How long have you known him for?"

After Rita said nothing Maria smirked with evil pride.

"I knew it. You know nothing about him. He may be a nice guy but when it comes to women, he's not too nice about it."

"And how do you know that? How do you know it's not some kind of sick joke?"

"Well I don't know what his handwriting looks like but neither do you. Chances are he wrote this, dear. You'll have to move on."

"Like I will." Rita sneered. That night, she cried herself to sleep. She had troubled nightmares of the town nicely decorated for Roddy and Sharpay's wedding. Everyone was dressed in colorful clothing but she was wearing a wash cloth, cleaning up all the messes the newlyweds made. Every time he looked at her she said, "Why?" and he wouldn't answer. Instead he'd say, "Clean the fireplace servant!"

The most exciting night of her life, turned out to be her worst.


	8. True Loves First Kiss

Whitey was acting very strange since the ball. Not the strange he usually was but so strange it worried Spike. He was taking a walk around the castle and passed by a door that he always passed by, but has never been in. He turned around and opened the door. He wound up in a closet.

Usually there's nothing interesting about closets unless if they belong to rich people. Whitey walked in anyway. It was filled with dusty old clothes that Le Toad used to wear. As a suit caught his eye, he heard a speak on the floor. He looked down at the carpet and thought he was only hearing things. Then it happened again. He rolled the rug and found a little door. He opened it and found a bar… The servants hideout.

"Oh sweet." He mumbled. "I gotta show this to the boss."

When Rita fell out of bed, still frozen, she opened up the note.

"Why would he do this?" she cried. "After what he said to me." She went downstairs, dressed to begin her regular routine.

"Rita…"

She spotted Le Toad by the kitchen door.

_"Oh my God he knows…"_

"I'm busy sir."

"Come here."

Rita took a deep breath and approached him with caution.

"Your schedule will be a little bit different today." He said. "You are going to catch flies and return with at least six."

"You eat more than that."

"Just six." He growled. "Do you understand? Now get ready, it's cold out there."

She went up to her room and brushed her hair and teeth. She saw the note on the nightstand and put it in her pocket. Chances were she'd see Roddy.

She wanted to rush inside the moment she felt the bitter cold. She held the fly jar in one hand as she ran across the slippery ice. As she reached land again, she spoke to herself.

"Six flies… no problem." She walked to the fly valley in the center of the spider territory. As she was on her way, Prince Roddy was about ready to get out. He styled his hair to make it look like the hair he had when he met Rita. He wore his favorite brown shirt and jeans and snuck out the backdoors.

Rita finally made it to the enormous fly valley. The room was decorated with paint cans, paintbrushes and a flashlight that was still lit, projecting the wall. She jumped form surface to surface but had no luck catching any flies. She searched but still couldn't find any. She went back to the cold stone ground and leaned herself against an ice cold pipe. She looked at the note one more time as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What's the matter Rita?"

Her head shot up. She saw Roddy standing in front of her.

"What do you think?" she snapped. "You know very well what's wrong!"

Roddy's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Actually, I don't." said Roddy.

"Let me ask you something Roddy. If you were just an ordinary guy, would Sharpay love you?"

"No. That's why I dumped her."

Rita stood up. She had enough.

"And then you purposed to Sharpay when I left, didn't you?"

"What?" Roddy snapped. "I did not!"

"Then explain this!" Rita screamed opening the note. "'My dearest friend, I had a great time with you. You've helped me out so much. Thank you for making Sharpay jealous. I managed to purpose to her and we'll be wed in a week. I'm sorry if this hurts you. But I'll make it up to you; you can sing and dance at my wedding. Love, Roderick Paul St. James.'"

Roddy snatched the note from her. He looked over the cursive handwriting. His initials were specially printed on the paper, so it would be impossible to explain to Rita.

"This isn't my handwriting." He said. "I don't write cursive. And I'm right handed. Whoever wrote this note was left handed…" he ripped up the note and threw the pieces on the ground. His eyes were mixed with a feeling of anger and desperation. "Rita…"

"Just leave me alone ok? Good luck with your throne!" she marched over to the flashlight where he noticed her shadow. He chased and stopped her.

"Rita, I swear to god I've never seen that before. Sharpay is history. She's out of my life and for once I feel free. I wasn't acting. I actually meant it." He saw that she was still crying. Next, her face was buried in his chest. He locked his arms around her and held her as her tears came out like waterfalls.

"I would still love you if you we an ordinary person." She chocked. She wiped her tears away and looked up at him. He starred into her deep green eyes as his arms slid down to her waist. They closed their eyes and for the first time, their lips touched. Rita stopped crying and pressed her hand against the back of his neck. She felt him sweating with nerve.

"I love you Rita."

"I love you too, Roddy."

They hugged one last time before she deeded to return to the Floodgate.

"Sneak in and come visit me." She said.

"Of corse."

She walked right into the front door, All the lights were out.

"And just where have you been?"

A dim light clicked on. Sitting in the big chair was Le Toad.


	9. Sleeping Beauty

"You were supposed to be here hours ago."

"Well I'm back."

"Where are the flies?"

"We took all of them. There are none."

"I don't believe it!" he snapped. "Rita Elizabeth Malone, you crossed the line!"

"What did I do?" Rita snapped.

"You lied to me, that's what. I trusted you, all these years to serve and protect my children… but you see, I just found out that you and the servants were doing things behind my back!" he paced back and forth. "I could cut off all their tails for partying while I slept and laughed at me! But I'm not going to."

Her heart started to heat up and beat faster.

"You went to that party didn't you?"

"No!"

"Lies!" he slapped the lamp on the counter and it shattered to pieces. "You were there. I saw you."

"Prove it."

"There was a young lady, red curls, green eyes and a red dress. She danced with the prince all night and had a heart attack when I went up to her. And today while you were out, we browsed your room ad found a red dress." He pushed a button on the counter top. "Whitey, I need you down here."

"This doesn't involve him!"

"But he wanted to be involved."

"What do you mean?"

"You're still working for me, which means you're still my property. I have a right to give you away in matrimony."

"Marriage! You can't do that!"

"Five days from now I wouldn't have the right too do so. But since you're my slave, you will do as I say. You and Whitey are going to wed in three days as punishment for ten years of lying, ten years of taunting, ten years of… of…"

"Of what? Dreaming?" she finished for him.

"Did you see the prince today?"

"That's none of your concern!"

Whitey came out from behind the door.

"Hello dear."

"I congratulate you both." Said Le Toad. "You two will make lovely children for rats!"

"That's never going to happen, even in a million years!" Rita yelled. "I will marry the man I desire and who desires me back!"

"In three days you'll be wed."

"Never! Besides, how do you know if I just sneak out?"

Le Toad grinned, his smile like a master criminals, showing off his yellow teeth. She saw Whitey pull a cloth out of his pocket.

"Comere Princess." He purred. Rita turned around and ran out the front door. The door behind her was slammed down on the ground as Whitey began to chase after her.

She dashed against the fence when her sweater got caught against a loose wire. Then a strand of hair go caught.

"I'm comin to get you." He mumbled. She struggled, like a fish caught in a net. A patch on her sweater ripped off and the tangled strand wound up stuck there. By the time she got herself loose, Whitey placed the cloth around her mouth and tied it in three difficult knots, then lifted her up by the waist. She began to kick and scream like a little kid.

"Don' scream now my dear. No one's gonna help ya."

Le Toad smiled with great pleasure as he saw Whitey walk in with Rita victoriously.

"Excellent work sir. Follow me to Basement 13."

Basement 13 was where they took really bad savants to punish them. Everyone who went down there lost their hands, feet, or tail, got maimed or even killed. They walked down the stone stairway. Rita's nails were dug inside Whitey's skin but he ignored the great pain. She could only see what was behind them. They were approaching a small area with a shelf full of basic tools and weapons and a bloodstained operating table. As she was laid down there, she sat up to run away but Le Toad pinned her arms down and Whitey strapped her wrists to the table. They repeated the process until they got her ankles, shoulders, stomach, waist, thighs and knees down. They pulled her tail through the hole cut in the table.

"Let's start now." Said Le Toad. Whitey nodded. Rita breathed through her nose heavily as a small tear drove down the side of her face. "What's wrong? Did you already meet that special man? You're pathetic. You and your entire family!"

Whitey pulled a black suitcase of the shelf and opened it. Inside were four vaccine shots, filled with an ice blue liquid, each one three fourths filled. The needles on the end were very long and pointy. There were bubbles inside the liquid moving at a rapid pace.

"The time is now my children." Whitey mumbled. "To do what you were brought here for."

Le Toad rolled his eyes and ripped lines in both sides of Rita's pants and sleeves. Rita moved her head up. The first moment she saw what they were going to do, she began to scream bloody murder.

"Should we do two at a time or just one?"

"One. It's more torture that way."

Whitey nodded and picked up the first needle. He slid it into Rita's bloodstream and pushed the liquid into her first leg. Her scream could break a window. The next one was a worse. The pain was so unbearable. Whitey put the third one in her left arm. Rita felt like there were live creatures inside her, eating her body parts. The last one made her stop screaming. She got week and her head fell on the table. Whitey poked her arm and she screamed.

After he removed the cloth and undo the buckles, Whitey lifted her up. She was very weak. Her face was stained with tears and she was freezing.

"Aww, poor dear." Whitey said as Rita finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Generosity

Bing-bong!

The storekeeper of Hera Cheeses looked up to see the bell at his door chiming. The first costumer of the day arrived.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes. I'd like your highest quality cheeses. It's a present for a girl."

"Woah ho ho." The fat man chuckled. "Well come and take a look around your highness, there's a huge selection. I have heart shaped cheeses of all types. Swiss, bleu, American, mozzarella, jack… every king of cheese you could think of."

The prince looked at all the cheese displayed in different shapes. He was very impressed with the service the small store had.

"I'd like two of each type of cheese you have, heart shaped and in a heart shaped box. Could you fill them with melted cheese?"

"Why certainly. That's what we're famous for!"

He put on a pair of rubber gloves. Roddy watched him take the cheese when a memory of Rita crying because her family had no food. "Can I have another box, just plain cheese deluxe size?"

The store keeper nodded his head and continued to pack up the cheese. Starting to get bored, Roddy walked around the store to look at the other cheeses. Then a newspaper caught his eye.

**A PRINCESS FOR RODDY?**

He was on the front page. In the picture, he was holding hands with Rita at the ball. Her face was hiding behind her hair and he looked as if he was going to kill the camera man. On the side was a picture of a young girl near the age of eight.

"Don't these people ever give me a break?" Roddy yelled in frustration. He slammed the newspaper back to the counter and sighed.

"Those nasty people will do anything to make money." Said the shopkeeper. "Whoever took that photo now is probably buying a castle in France." He brought the boxes up to the cash register and added up the prices. "I hope you brought a ton of money."

Roddy pulled his credit card out of his pocket and swiped it onto the scanner.

"Have a good day sir." Said Roddy.

"Have a wonderful day Prince Roderick."

He hated it when people called him that, even when they didn't know how he felt deep down inside.

"Attention all slaves!" the loudspeaker turned on and everyone stopped working. "Report to the main hall. For the next three days there will be a change in all your schedules."

"Where's Rita?" Laura asked. "She should have been here hours ago."

"I don't know dear." Said Maria. "Now come. Le Toad's not patient man."

All the rats gathered around. The guards wouldn't let them sit down on the chairs or couches. Le Toad went in front of them and stood on a chair.

"Silence!" he roared. The hall then was nothing with dead silence. "As I said before, your schedules are completely different. You see, we are having a wedding celebration right here. My best guard Whitey is getting married!"

"Who's the bride?" Laura asked. Maria shushed her in fear of Le Toad's wrath.

"I will explain that later. Now, the preparations are more important. I need all the chefs to make a deluxe wedding dinner. That means the food must be cooked to perfection. I have a list of dishes you are to prepare. Spike, you're in charge. Make sure they do it right and in addition, make sure they make a wedding cake, six story's tall."

"But I'm in charge of the chefs." Said Remy. "Why is that twi--"

"Because he's a guard. He'll do a better job than you! As for the maids, you will decorate all the rooms. White and gold ribbons and balloons. I expect this place to look like a palace. Clean every spec of dust."

"You heard the man." Said Thimblenose. "Let's get to work ladies."

"Why is he coming with us?" said Laura.

"Be quiet." He mother sneered.

"To make sure they get it right. And also, we found your little hideout. Whitey found it actually and this marriage is his reward." All the servants were appalled by this. They could possible have their hands cut off. But the guards started evacuating the scene to get started, the slaves following them. "You two… Maria, I want you to make the gown. Laura can make the veil."

"Well tell me about the bride and I'll be done in five hours. Who is she?"

Le Toad stopped and walked back to them.

"Let's just say the size is extra small."

Laura gasped. Maria could feel tears begin to well up.

"You cant do this. It's not fair to the family."

"She's my property. She'll be wed before new years anyway."

"This isn't fair!" Laura snapped. Le Toad stared at her evilly.

"You talk back to me one more time young lady and you'll loose that tongue! Understand?"

Laura shook her head, fearfully as she burst into tears.

"Now get started." He sneered. "I want her to look like a princess."

He locked all the servants in the rooms they were working in. Maria and Laura were the only ones who knew Rita was the bride. They knew they had to tell them.

"In three days it'll be too late." Maria sighed as she looked through the design book.

"This isn't fair!" Laura screamed. "She worked ten years for him to get it out of the way! Now she'll never be free!" The poor girl started sobbing as she got out the fabric for Rita's veil. "Never…"

Amanda Malone heard a knock on her door. She stopped preparing cold tea to answer it.

"Mum it's the prince!" Annie screamed with joy and delight.

"The prince? That's rubbish." She opened the door.

"Is this the Malone family?"

"Yes it is. May I ask why you're here?"

"Well I just dropped by to bring you some cheese."

He handed her a gold box. Amanda almost fainted when she saw. There were about forty chunks of cheese in there.

"Why your highness… I don't know what to tell you."

"Rita told me you guys were starved to death, so I got these from the best cheese store in the city."

"You know my daughter? Well please come in and tell us what she's been doing."

"Thank you." Roddy stepped in and sat down on the couch. Everyone stopped playing and stared at him.

"Sit down kids." Said Amanda. "Nigel! We have a guest!"

"Coming love!"

"Is Nigel your husband?" Roddy asked.

"Yes."

A tall and very fit man came down.

"Nigel, the prince saw Rita."

"Well did he then?" Nigel sat down on his big TV chair. "Well, tell us how she is."

The children were all nibbling on their cheese.

"Well I met her at the seamstress shop. She was getting ball gowns for Le Toad's daughters…"

Roddy told his story to the family. He also mentioned that New Years was less than a week away. The only thing he didn't tell them was his plan for the next time he saw Rita.


	11. Romantic Rescue

Roddy was busy the next two days with his tutor. The moment he had spare time, he'd head for the Floodgate. His day off finally came. Whistling a happy tune, Roddy ironed his nicest shirt. It was a white collar shirt. Not the dorky kind but with thin fabric. The sleeves went down to his elbows. Nicely hung on the doorknob of his closet were his favorite black pants. Beside those were his shined black shoes. August came in.

"Since when did you care about how smooth your clothes were?"

"Huh." Roddy put the iron down. "Just going somewhere."

"Dressed so nice?"

"Ok, you caught me. Oh, father I'm in love."

"Stop acting boy."

"No I mean it. Chances are I'll have a queen by today. She's a wonderful girl and I'm going to purpose today."

"Oh really."

"I'm going to give her a surprise visit and I'm going to ask her when the time is right."

"Well that's wonderful. You know how long we've been waiting for this to happen?"

"A long time?" Roddy guessed sarcastically.

"Well, when are you going?"

"Once I'm done ironing my shirt."

"Well then I'll leave you to do that."

After the King left his sight, he rushed to finish.

"Cheeses? Check. Roses? Check. Ring? Check. Clothes? Check. Smile? Check."

Roddy gave himself one last look in the mirror before gathering his items, putting on his formal jacket, and leaving.

Everything was almost set. Remy was coating the cake with creamy white icing with gold rose petals on it made from frosting. He whistled happily as he was nearly finished with his masterpiece. His human friend, Linguini would have been proud. Other chefs were preparing a variety of desserts like crème brulee while other made dinner and appetizers.

"Wa la!"

"Good." Said Spike. "Now take that to the reception room and don't drop it."

Three other chefs came to assist Remy. They lifted it up and slowly followed Spike to where the maids were setting up the tables.

"He's treating this wedding like its some big deal." Said Ofelia. She was on a ladder working with some gold ribbon. "What's so special about this? I mean, Whitey's just a hitman."

"Must be the bride." Said Mercedes. At the same time as working, she was holding onto Francisco. Le Toad wouldn't let her stop to take care of the newborn. Fortunately, he was sound asleep.

"Do you even know who the bride is?"

"No." said Mercedes. "But she must be really special. I never saw him spend so much money before."

"This better be worth it. I need to know who that bride is."

"Well." Said Spike. "Since you won't be able to escape, the bride is an emerald eyed redhead. She's young, about seventeen and is very aggressive. Hopefully you can figure out the rest."

"Rita!" Mercedes gasped in surprise. Francisco woke up and started crying.

"He can't do that!" said Ofelia.

"Until New Year's he can."

"You rotten little demon!" Ofelia snapped as she stomped towards him. Mercedes tried helplessly to calm down the child in her arms. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Said Spike. "Now keep working or it's off with your tails! This includes the baby brat!"

Ofelia ran up to Remy.

"I'm a little busy." He said.

"But it's important. I know who the bride is."

"How important can that be?"

"If her name is Rita then yes it's very important!"

Remy placed the cake down.

"Rita?"

"She's being forcefully wed to him. I don't know what that toad is up to but it's no good. Spread the word. We need to hold it back as much as possible. The weddings in three hours!"

"Right away." He chocked.

Roddy walked over to the Floodgate. He carefully mad his way across the bridge when he remembered he had to sneak in through the back. As he silently walked around, he noticed a piece of an aqua sweater stuck to the fence. Above it was a strand of red hair.

"Rita…"

He moved against the walls to see a small hole where he could see inside a room. He could see two rats, one short and the other one huge. The big one was wearing a tuxedo and the smaller one was just dressing in his best man tux.

"Well 'ow does it look, Spike? Ye think Rita will like it."

"Ladies love a man in a tux." Said Spike pointing to himself. "I cant believe you convinced Le Toad to let you marry Rita. Even I'm whacked out about it!"

Roddy gasped. His coffee brown eyes widened and he paid more attention. He didn't know Rita was engaged. How come she didn't tell him?

"It'll all be worth it." Spike continued. He helped Whitey place a red buttoner on his jacket.

"Well, better return to my post."

"You can't just sit in front of her door. What if she wakes up and see's you? It's bad luck!"

"Your right, Spike. I'll call Thimblenose to do it."

He picked up the phone and dialed a two digit number.

"Ello. I need you to guard Rita's room for me. Make sure no one gets in."

He hung up.

"Let's get back to work."

Everything in Roddy's hands fell out. He was lucky that they didn't notice him. He began to look around for a possible entrance, realizing immediately that Rita needed his help. He looked up to see the giant tower above him.

"Wow… that's has to be some chamber." He muttered.

He saw a giant hole in the wall where Rita would always sneak out to see him. As he walked through, there was no sign of anyone. He crawled in as many shadows as possible.

"Now, where are they hiding her?"

He remembered the tower, and the story his mother told him when he was a kid. A prince found out about a beautiful young maiden, locked up in a tower. It was always the top floor of the biggest tower. She would either be asleep or daydreaming about her rescuer. As he kept a close eye out, he saw a maid with white hair in a single braid, walking by with a wedding gown, sobbing. He believed she was a nice lady so he went up to her.

"What's going on here?" he said. "Where's Rita?"

"Your highness." Maria curtsied.

"That isn't necessary. Where's Rita. I overheard some albino talking to a twit about a wedding."

"She's being forcefully wed." Maria explained. "I don't know what they did to that poor girl, but she must be up in her room, locked in crying her eyes out."

"Take me to her."

"I wish I could. There's a guard at the door. If anyone see's you, they will kill you."

"Is there anything I can use to get past them?"

"I don't know." Maria sighed. "I can sneak you into the weapon room. It's right over there. Take a gun because you'll need one."

Roddy stepped into the small closet and looked around. There were series of guns on the shelf. He picked up a long silver rifle and checked to see if it was loaded. There were bottles of pepper spray and knock out gas. He picked up some spray and put it in his pocket. Then he walked out.

"They should seriously lock these door." He said. "Are stupid are amphibians these days?"

"You'll be surprised." Said Maria. "Good luck."

"Where are you going?"

"Young man, if I don't deliver this dress now I'll lose my tail."

"I see. Well, I'll follow you. Go on. I'll watch you."

"Thank you for coming. We've been desperate to call for help." She walked away and made way down the empty hall. Then Ladykiller appeared.

"Are you slow lady? You supposed to put the dress in Rita's room minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry sir, I was distracted."

"That's no excuse peasant! Now get up there or I'll have to watch you myself!"

Maria would talk back but instead she walked off. Since the guard didn't move, Roddy had to pass him quickly before he lost Maria. He walked down the hall, his hands in his pockets, whistling an innocent tune.

"Hey!"

He pulled out the spray.

"What are you doing here intruder?"

Without saying a word, Roddy sprayed Ladykillers eyes. The French rat smeared his fingers against his eye balls as they turned red. He fell on the ground, too brave to scream. Roddy walked by and went up the stairs. He would of called for Maria but didn't want anyone to hear. He looked up to see he had a long journey ahead of him. There were about twenty loops of stairs that Rita had to go up everyday! He ran up the stairs and after two loops, he was exhausted. He clung onto the rail and forced himself to move. He panted.

"Get a hold of yourself Roddy ol chump." He told himself. "Rita's up there."

He walked up ten more loops when Maria passed him by.

"Thimblenose Ted is up there, sleeping. The door is locked so make sure you get the keys without waking him. He's a light sleeper."

"Thank you for everything."

"It's my pleasure." Said Maria. "Good luck."

Roddy continued walking when he finally reached the destination where there were no more stairs to climb. There was one door. In front of it was Thimblenose, asleep on the job, the keys looped to his belt. Roddy snuck over to him and calmly bent down.

The moment he reached for his belt, Thimblenose snored and moved.

"Nose… cut… off." He said in his sleep. Roddy sighed with relief. He successfully grabbed the keys and stepped over him. He tried the first key. It was too big. The second was too small and the third was too fat. He tried the last one and the door opened. He slowly walked in and gently shut the door.

The first thing Roddy noticed was the wedding dress. He didn't like it. It was a strapless, tight corset dress, very low cut. Above it were two long gloves folded over, a veil and a tiara. Soon all of this will have gone to waste, he thought.

He walked up to the bed to see his princess lying there. Instead of her hands being nicely folded, one of her boney arms hung down. Her long red hair was spread all over the pillow. Some of the strands were blindfolding her eyes. He moved them out of the way to see how miserable her expression was. He removed the blanket and stroked her cheek.

"Now, how can we get out of here?" he asked.

"Theodore! What are you doing sleeping on the job?"

Roddy gasped but then remembered that the door was locked and he had the keys. He raced through the drawers to see if there was anything he could use to help them escape. Since there were people behind the door, they had to go out the window. He looked down to see how high they were. It would take a miracle to get them out. He finally found Rita's bungee cord.

"Yes!" He looked out the window. In the distance, he saw a hook, supportive enough to swing them out of the Floodgate. He took the cord and gently pulled Rita out of bed, trying to find a way that she wouldn't fall. He heard the door banging.

"Try again Whitey!" Le Toad demanded. Roddy swung out the cord. When it reached the hook, he tightened his grip on Rita and jumped. His fingers began to sweat. He tightened his fist on the handle so they wouldn't fall in the bitter cold ice. He looked back at the tower to see a hideous toad looking at him.

"There she is!" he yelled. Rita picked up Rita and ran off with her. He had no choice but to take the long way, afraid that the press would catch him. He brought her to the halfway mark in the fly valley.

"I think we lost them." He said.

"R-r-Roddy."

Rita was awake. Her eyes opened very slowly and she was still weaker than a newborn animal. She expected to be in her room, surrounded by a bunch of ugly guards. But she saw a good looking prince instead. She gave him a weak but gorgeous smile and he returned the favor. He kissed her forehead as he felt tears of happiness fall down his face. Rita's head lolled down as she moaned. She lifted her head up to see Roddy's face. Then, she took a deep breath and dared herself to say what she wanted him to know.

"Roddy, I—"

She was interrupted by a voice.

"They went this way!"

Roddy held onto Rita as he took her to a hiding spot. He found a pipe and hid behind it right as the henchrats came in.

"Well their not ere." Said Whitey.

They passed by. Rita sighed with relief as Roddy held her, trying desperately to keep her warm. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"You saved me from my worst nightmare… thank you."

"No problem."

"I love you Roddy."

"I love you too."

Moments later, she went back to sleep.


	12. Recovery

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine, after she stays in bed and eats more."

That's what Rita heard as she was getting ready to open her eyes again.

"Hey, she's moving."

Rita's eyes snapped open. The first thing she noticed was how toasty warm her body felt against the heating blanket. The bed she was laying in was a king sized canopy bed with gold curtains. The sand sheets were white, with gorgeous linings of gold, matching the walls. She noticed how shiny the marble floor was as the flames in the marble fireplace gave the room an enchanting feel. Rita sat up but Roddy gently pressed her down.

"The nurse says you need a lot of rest." He told her. "If you need anything, ask me."

She felt something on her arms and legs that made her imagine fleas were all over her. Small suction cups were stuck to her skin to make all the soar spots better. There was another one on the side of her forehead saying her temperature and another on her chest to measure her heartbeat.

She was wearing a white strapless silk nightgown that made her feel like a queen.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Said Rita.

"Great." He pecked her forehead quickly. "I have something for you."

He pulled a gold chain out of his pocket with a diamond cursive R on it. He placed it around her neck carefully.

"It's gorgeous." Said Rita. "What does the R stand for? Roddy or Rita?"

"However you see it as."

A parade of young voices echoed through the halls. She also heard the voice of a man and a woman and an old lady.

"Their here?" she said excited.

"RODERICK!" the booming screams of the king ourran the sound of her family. "WHY ARE PEASENTS IS MY CASTLE?"

"Uh oh. I have to go. I'll be back."

He placed his hand under her head, bent down and kissed her on the lips. Then he rushed out. Behind the entrance were her parents.

"Rita!" Her mother approached her with open arms. "You're safe!" She stroked Rita's messy hair. Then she got nasty. "When I find Le Toad, I'm going to kick his fat green…"

"Mum! Kids." Rita alerted. Amanda blushed. "Oy, hop up all of you!"

All her siblings came from every side of the bed.

"I wanna be under the covers." Mimi said. Rita let Shocky and Mimi relax under the cover while the others sat on the bed. It was a new feeling for them.

"My goodness Rita!" he grand mum shrieked. "Are you naked?"

Because her arms were out and the comforter was covering her chest, she looked nude.

"No. I'm wearing a strapless nightgown."

"Lemmie see." Said Annie who sat in front of her. She pulled the blanket and felt the softness of the fabric.

"Rita, when I grow to your size, can I keep this?"

"Ask the prince. It's not mine. But I agree. It's beautiful."

Roddy walked up to his red faced father.

"Well! Explain why their here!"

"That's Rita's family."

"The girl?"

"Yes."

"So you were in love with a peasant."

"I really don't see what the big deal is!" Roddy snapped.

"The problem my boy, is that you're a prince."

"I don't have to marry a princess! The law now says I can marry anybody."

"Well if I were the head of England that would be illegal. It makes no sense. A servant and a prince?"

"She's the perfect girl. She'll make a great queen! Besides, she had to come here."

"Give me a good reason for that."

"Le Toad was her boss you see."

"Oh that warts been after my job for years."

"And you see, I think he drugged her. When I went over there, I overheard the guards talking about a wedding. Turns out she was about to be forcefully wed to his biggest guard. They put her to sleep, and if I didn't do something, she would be a slave forever."

"Feminine abuse is illegal." Said the king. "Did he not know that?"

"He thought he couldn't get caught."

"Hmm…"

"Just meet her at least. You'll love her."

August sighed.

"Fine. Just make sure she's cleaned up. I don't expect her to come down dressed but I expect her family too. Make sure they all get clean. I never wanna see a single rag in my life."

"Thank you!"

He ran upstairs and tripped.

"I'm ok!"

August nodded and walked off into the kitchen.

Roddy made way into the bedroom.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt your chat but you can continue it at dinner." Said Roddy. "The King asks that you get cleaned up and properly dressed. There were two maids behind him.

"Everyone except Rita will follow me." Said the brunette.

After they left, the blonde maid pushed Rita on a gold plush wheelchair to a luxurious bathroom. She felt like she was up top. The ceiling had stars on them and the walls were painted to look like Greece. The bathtub was in the ground like a hot tub. The maid filled it with hot water and asked Rita to undress. Rita never felt so relaxed. She pulled her head in the water to soak her hair.

"I'll be back." said the maid. "Just relax yourself dear."

Rita laid back on the bath pillow and soothed herself. She thought the maid was back already because she heard someone in the room. She sat up as her ears widened. She did see a shape in the room, but it wasn't the petite blonde maid. It was round and repulsive, and it was walking toward her.

"There you are." Said Le Toad. "Your coming with me."

"No." Rita refused as she covered her breasts. "No!"

He hopped onto the ceiling as the maid stepped back in. Rita looked up and watched him as he stared at her with burning eyes as the maid squeezed some shampoo into her palm. As the maid was working, Rita picked up the rubber duck at the side and poked it. She was rather amused by the sound. She dropped it in the water as the maid poured a bucket of water on her. When Rita looked up to the ceiling, Le Toad wasn't there. Even as the hot water sailed around the outside her skin, she felt the bitterness of a blizzard inside it. When the maid was finished, Rita got out and wrapped herself in a white towel.

"Miss, I advise you not to walk in your condition. Allow me to escort you to the dryer."

As dinner began, Rita sat down in the wheelchair, still in her nightgown, waiting to be wheeled to the dining room. Her brother Shocky was sitting on her lap. The maid wheeled them to the elevator. Shockey got off Rita when they got there to sit down. Everyone was nicely dressed in slick tuxedos and flowing gowns. She was placed next to the king and Roddy. They ate tadpoles, shrimp and snake. The children were never so satisfied.

"So Rita, tell me about yourself."

"Well," she began. "I was born on new years eve and I spent my first eight years sailing with my dad. We hunted for snakes and toads for food. We began to starve as mum had more children. We killed so many snakes, they got harder to find."

Well good thing were serving snake tonight."

"It's very good." Her mother glared at her. "Not as good as the way mum cooks them but still to die for."

"Do you do anything else?"

"I was an ice skater." She said. "I used to compete in tournaments."

"She was a champion." Her father pointed out.

"Why did you start working for Le Toad?"

"Well, as you know, we didn't have any money. I came up with a plan to rob him and we got caught. Either I'd lose my father or I'd work for him. I knew it was illegal, but as rats, it's our nature to steal. And we need the money more than he did."

"I happen to agree. He doesn't spend his money on anything but his children. He's like Marie Antoinette."

"He lost his wife."

"How do you know?"

"As a little girl, I would always sneak into his room and read all his diaries. He's like Shakespeare actually. They sure look like novels Shakespeare would right. There were pictures and everything. She was nice looking for an amphibian really."

She stabbed the tadpole with her fork and popped it in her mouth.

"He abused us to get it off his mind." Rita explained. "Do you abuse your servants?"

"Me? Heavens no child. If they were abused then how could I be good to my people?"

"You have a point. If Le Toad took over, our lives would sure be a living hell. He's been trying to replace you for years."

"And I hate the wretched man." Said August. "Define 'abuse'."

"Well, he'll slap a girl if she doesn't do their job right, he will beat up guys who don't satisfy him. And did I forget to mention amputation of the hands, feet and tail? He tortured us."

"Servant abuse has been illegal here since my great grandfather ruled."

"Well seems to me he thinks he can do anything with his pretty little gems and get away with it."

The King decided to end the discussion. He began to change his mind about all simpletons. Rita was a symbol of the middle class and poor folks of the city. The Malones thanked him for the glorious meal and they were escorted to their rooms. As Rita got out of the wheelchair and started walking like new again, August went up to his son.

"You were right. She'll make a great queen. I hope she says yes."

"I'll ask her tomorrow at the party." Said Roddy.

"That a boy."

Roddy stepped into Rita's room to say goodnight. The lights were still on. She stood by the fireplace, deep in thought.

"Rita…"

She turned her head.

"Thank God it's you." She said. Roddy noticed she was twitching in the rocking chair. She stood up and put her arms around him.

"What's wrong?"

"He's in here. He's in this castle, maybe in this room."

"Who?"

"Le Toad."

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw him, in the bathroom and here. He was trying to take me back. I cant go to sleep without waking up in front of him."

Roddy picked her up and carried her to the bed where he slid her under the covers.

"He's not laying a finger on you." He said. "He's going to be executed when we find him anyway because he's been breaking laws for many years."

"But they haven't found him. What if he comes? I cant sleep."

Roddy stroked her cheeks.

"Alright. How about you and I have a sleepover tonight. I'll stay awake and protect you. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I?"

She saw him removing his jacket and shoes. Seconds later, he was in his underwear. He crawled into bed and turned off the lights. The moment he held the girl in his arms, she was peacefully sleeping.


	13. Goodbye Misery!

There was no sign of the green demon. Roddy woke earlier than Rita and looked around for signs of him. He climbed back into bed and put his arms around Rita's soft body. He rubbed her ear and moved his hand up to massage her temple. He heard her moan for a second before she rolled around and opened her eyes.

"Morning." He greeted with a warm smile. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"It was fine. No nightmares or anything."

"What did you dream about?"

"Nothing." Rita chuckled at his question. "I don't get dreams too often." 

"So how about breakfast? Want me to call room service?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"What do you prefer?" she asked. "I know nothing about fancy breakfast food."

"I'll just get you what I like and see what you think." He picked up the phone on the counter. "This is Prince Roderick requesting room service."

Rita stood up in bed and listened to him as he spoke to the man on the phone, looking at him as if she never saw a person speak on the phone before. Roddy hung up and walked back into bed.

"We have a big day planned out. My parents were hoping that you family could join us on a winter cruise for New Years. You can relax at a spa with your mum, play with your siblings at the water park, go to the club and there are several more options."

"And this is all indoors?"

"Sure is." Roddy nodded. "I think you'll love it. It's an ice boat so we won't have trouble moving."

"That sounds fantastic!" said Rita. "We'd love to go. When are we leaving?"

"In a couple of hours. I'll inform your family."

"No I'll do it. I haven't seen them in years and I owe them a lot of time."

Rita went downstairs after breakfast in her servant clothes. Her parents were downstairs talking to the queen.

"It's just in our blood to steel." Nigel was discussing to Queen Rose why Rita went away. The queen was holding a perfume bottle, created by Princess Sharpay.

"Well here she comes." Said Rose. "How was your sleep dear?"

"It was fine." Said Rita. "So where is everybody?"

"Scattered around the castle I bet." Said Rose. "Either in the garden, the pool, the spa, so many places. Did my son tell you about the cruise?"

"He did."

"What cruise?" her mother asked.

"The royal family is taking us out on a cruise for New Years Eve. The whole family!"

"You must be joking." Said Nigel. He glanced at the queen. "Is she?"

"It's our treat." Said Rose. "We love your family. Besides, Rita's been through so much. You've went through a lot of trouble. You honestly disserve it. Were leaving in an hour. Good clothes will be provided for you and your children."

"Well how wonderful." Said Amanda.

"I'm going to tell the others." Said Rita.

"You do that darling." Said Amanda. She gave her a soft push. Nobody said a word until Rita was out of sight.

"You might not be poor anymore." Said the queen.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cross your fingers. Chances are my son is going to purpose to your daughter."

"Really? I didn't know he was in deep love with her."

"Believe me." Said Rose. "He's never acted so strange before. Usually he's miserable, but I saw him smile several times last night."

Rita walked to the sled, wearing a red trench coat over her peasant clothes. Roddy's arm stayed wrapped around her waist as he struggled to keep her warm.

"I know its freezing." He said. "We can sit by the fireplace in our room when we get there if you want."

"Our room has a fireplace?"

"And a walk in closet, coffee machine, flat screen, vibrating chair and internet."

"Do all the rooms have them?"

"Just first class. Your family is in first class with us dear."

"Where's the boat?"

"Right ahead." Rita looked up. Her face was previously hiding in his shoulder. "Oh my god."

The boat reminded her of the _Titanic_. It was a large ship with pearl white walls and gold lining. In gold was embroidered, _Queen Saint James_. Even the entry way stairs were elegant.

"Let's hurry up now." said Roddy.

They dashed over to the man at the front of the entry, dressed as a palace guard. He never twitched. His eyes gave them approval to go in. Rita almost slipped on the stairs as Roddy pulled on her hand. They were overexcited.

"Well, here we are." Roddy stuck his arm out. The entrance was the main lobby. Even it was beautiful, with plush red seats and gold tile floors. The stairs were gold and the elevators were made of glass. Roddy was in a hurry to get his room key. It was ready strange looking. It looked like an employ punch card they'd use to check into work with.

When they stepped into their room for the first time, there were French maids in there cleaning. They waited for ten minutes until they finally left. They went inside and spent an hour resting before Roddy sent Rita out to the spa with her sisters.

"Rita, how come you and mum get champagne?" Annie complained. They were sitting in a marble hot tub getting head massages.

"I'm eighteen now." Said Rita.

"No your not. You'll be eighteen at midnight."

"Shh." Rita silenced her. "Don't want the maids to hear now do we? Besides, it tastes absolutely vile."

"Then why are you drinking it?"

"Because I'm thirsty. Now drink your smoothie. We might never live like this again."

"Now why do you say that?" Mimi whimpered.

"Hm? You didn't think we'd live in their castle now did you?"

"What she means." Annie stated. "Is that she thinks Roddy's going to purpose tonight."

Rita sat still. She looked like a spoiled teenage girl with her union jack bikini and champagne glass.

"Annie!" Amanda snapped. "Must you always open your mouth?"

"I can't help it if things slip out."

"Kids, you gotta love em. Right mum?" Rita laughed off the conversation and put her arm around her sister. "So, enjoying the cruise? There's a water park here that I look forward to seeing."

"Is Roddy coming with you?" Mimi teased.

"Enough chatter about the prince. He's a polite young man but were not in love."

Rita dumped her champagne in the tub and stepped out. She placed a silk towel around her chest and went back to the suite. She didn't know why she denied the truth. Maybe it was still too hard for her to believe that it was happening to her. She stepped into the bathtub, washed away the chemicals the tub gave her and dried her fur. Roddy told her he wanted to spend time with her at the night club. She was excited because she loved to dance. It would be like back in the shelter, except with more alcohol, neon light and real music.

Rita wore the same pants she had for years because Roddy told her he loved them. Instead of her aqua sweater, she put on a red v-neck sweater, slightly low cut but not too exposing. After she put her hair in a ponytail, she met up with Roddy in the hall. They danced until eleven fifty at the nightclub and had a few drinks. In the middle of the dance floor, wealthy girls gazed at Rita jealously.

They went back to their room afterward, got their coats and went outside.

"Have you ever wanted to see the stars, the skies and the flowers they have?"

"Every girl does."

"It's sad how we can't look at it without risking our lives." He said. "But now we can. And we can stay safe too. Look."

Rita looked out. They were sailing in a small pond Up Top. The snow glittered on the ground as the stars glistened with them. The full moon shined out light a night like goddess on her wedding. Rita could only stare at the rare moment.

"It's beautiful." She gasped under her breath.

"It's a beautiful night." Said Roddy. "And it blends in perfectly with a beautiful girl."

Rita blushed. The cold wind was giving her chills but she stayed put in his arms.

"Rita, I asked you to come outside with me to ask you something."

He pulled away from her.

"Rita, I know we haven't been together for too long, but I feel like it doesn't matter since I know you love me too. When I compared you to Sharpay, you made her look like… a toad."

They both chuckled. In his mind, he slapped himself. He wasn't supposed to say that!

"Rita. I never had so much fun in my life when you were around. The girl in my dreams was an angel who had the same personality traits as you do. Now I realize that the angel was you."

He got down on his knee. Rita's eyes followed his hands with suspicion as he removed a velvet box from his pocket. There was nothing more to say after he opened it.

"Rita Malone, will you marry me?"

She stood there almost paralyzed. He saw her eyes flood as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Yes!" It took her thirty seconds to answer even though she knew immediately that it was the right answer. "Yes!"

"Let me see your hand."

She immediately let out her hand, nearly slapping him. He placed the diamond ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her to celebrate the first second of engagement.

"Congratulations."

Rita turned around and saw Le Toad about one hundred inches away.

"It's sweet, but your time is not up yet." Right behind him stood Whitey.

Rita clung on to her new fiancée, quaking.


	14. Happily Ever After

"Security

"Security!" Roddy alarmed in jeopardy. "You sir!"

The guard standing at the inside entrance turned his head.

"Is there a problem your majesty?"

"Yes there is!" the prince barked. "We have intruders!"

The man picked up a walkie talkie from his belt.

"We have intruders on deck thirteen." He muttered. "Send in two guards."

"Double that!"

"You know what, make that four."

He stored the speaking device back in his belt and walked towards the scene.

"Is she alright?" the security guard questioned after he saw Rita. She clung onto Roddy her face buried in his shoulder.

"She'll be fine." Roddy stated. He caressed her hair and grasped his arm around her. He glared up at Le Toad. So they met again. It seemed like he was confronting a monster that haunted him in his childhood.

"It's lovely seeing you again Roderick." Le Toad gave a graceful bow. When he fully stood back up, he was holding two swords, formed in an 'X'. Out of nowhere, one of them swooped out of his hands and darted towards the guard. Roddy gritted his teeth together to relieve himself from the sight. There were gaps in the guards breathing. Moments later, his heart gave out. He fell back, bouncing the sword back in Le Toads grip. Then, he tossed it to the prince.

"What is this all about then?" Roddy growled.

"Remember the ball, when you pointed a sword at me and threatened me?"

"What about it?"

"I think you and I should have a fair battle."

"My answer is no."

"That's strange." Le Toad mocked. "I thought every prince knew how to fight. Especially for the sake of true love."

"Don't do it Rod." Rita begged.

"Don't worry dear, I won't."

"Whitey." Le Toad ordered. "Separate him from the vermin."

Roddy didn't think Whitey would walk up to him and randomly pull Rita out of his grasp. But as Whitey paced toward them, he began to worry. Meanwhile, the backup security came crashing in.

"Alright, stop in your pawtracks!" One of them yelled, pointing his gun at Le Toad.

Le Toad only grinned.

"Whitey!"

Whitey nodded. Inside his pocket was a rifle. Roddy covered Ritas ears but she still heard the gunshots. She turned her head and glanced at the dead men.

"Rita, run."

"No!" she yelled. "For ten years this man has been terrorizing me! I have to face my fears and show him whose boss."

Rita picked up the sword off the ground.

"If there's anyone you're going to fight, it'll be me."

Le Toad cackled like a wicked witch at her bravery. She showed him she was serious by stabbing him in the shoulder. Le Toad backed away in minor pain. He looked up at her. "I believe you now."

"You wont believe what I've been taught." She said. "And it was all worth it! Here I am, facing you just when you spoil a perfect moment!"

"Oh, were you—"

"And I am tired of you always saying how useless I am towards you. I took good care of your kids, I did everything you asked and you still try to ruin my life! Well it isn't happening!"

"A ceremony can be about one minute. I advise you to go the easy way and come with us."

Rita spit on him. She held the weapon in her hands like a baseball bat.

"Come and get me." She challenged. "Unless if your scared."

"Scared!" he hollered in laughter. "Of corse not!"

Rita took the first swing. The swords clanged together flawlessly as Rita ran backwards avoiding all of Le Toad's moves. She performed a few stunts every now and then such as somersaults and back flips.

"I will admit you are very excellent at sword fighting." Le Toad complemented. "But you couldn't even last five minutes washing dishes."

"I'm never going to anymore!" Rita yelled. "I'm free now! You hear me! When I become queen all of Underground London will see you for who you really are and the king will banish you!"

Le Toad caught her by surprise in a stunt he pulled. He moved his sword to Ritas left. When she aimed for it, the sword flicked back to her right and cut her in the upper arm.

When she was distracted with him, Whitey stomped over to Roddy and cracked his knuckles.

"You stole her from me."

Roddy gulped and backed away.

"Uh… Rita."

"What is it?" she hollered still clanging swords.

"Your ex fiancée is going to kill me!"

Rita made a move where she walked around in a circle so Le Toad would be out of her way. She ran over to Roddy and stood in front of him. She pointed the weapon at Whiteys throat.

"Don't move." She growled. "Either you two turn yourselves in, or I have no choice but to kill you."

"I wish I didn't have to hurt you, but I must." Whitey sounded very guilty. Rita raised your eyebrows in satisfaction.

"Now get out." She ordered. "By order of the future queen, leave!"

She watched Whitey like a hawk heartlessly as he moved towards the edge. He glanced at Rita one more time before he jumped off the giant ship.

"Rita lookout!"

Roddy was too late to warn her as she felt her legs cut open. There was one line from her thigh to the ankle while the other one on her right was more diagonal. When she saw her blood on the floor, she looked at Le Toad one last time before she fainted.

"Finally…" he muttered. "I got you where I want you!" Roddy ran towards him but Le Toad pushed him off. Roddy gripped onto the white bars as the bitter cold stream was calling him below. "All you ever did was mess around with me. Do I have 'fool' written on my head?"

Rita was like a corpse. She couldn't hear him and no matter what, he couldn't convince her of anything. He raised his weapon up in the air. "See whose won now?" he stood there like the White Witch ready to kill Aslan.

"Get off of her!" Roddy managed to climb back up the bars. He picked up Rita's sword and without a warning, pinned it through Le Toads throat.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven!" the crowd was yelling back in the club.

He walked the mad man to the edge of the boat and pulled out the blood coated sword. Le Toads body fell into the crystal of death.

"Four, three, two, one!"

Their roars could be heard from where Roddy was standing.

"Rita!" He ran up to his fiancée and placed her head on his lap. "Hold on…"

Three hours later she awoke in her suite. She laid on the king size bed in her silk nightgown. The comforter was pushed to the side to expose her legs which had gauze sponges pressed against them. A thin white blanket sat over her chest as she heard those voices.

"This looks pretty bad." Said the older female voice. "She needs at least one hundred stitches."

"At least she'll be able to walk again, right?"

"Hopefully in less than a month."

Rita sat up and stretched her arms. When Roddy saw her moving, he reached into the fridge and pulled out a Popsicle.

"What's this all about?"

"I have to distract you." Said Roddy. "I know you're scared to death of needles. Well you need stitches."

Rita rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why?"

She watched the nurse as she got out the needle and a long string of thread.

"Relax dollface." She said. "It's not that bad."

Rita still panted heavily. She took the purple Popsicle from Roddy and sucked on it. It wasn't good enough to calm her nerves. Roddy took her hand and said, "Oye. I'm right here."

"What happened to Le Toad?"

"He's dead."

"Ow!"

The nurse put the needle at the end of the cut. The thread burned through her skin. Roddy squeezed her hand and caressed her head.

"It's alright. This lady is really good with medical business. Just keep talking to me and you won't feel a thing." Rita took a bite out of the popsicle.

"This is so good. What is it?"

"It's called a popsicle. I was given those as a boy during visits in the hospital. It calmed me down."

"So what happened?"

"Le Toad froze in the water."

"He's cold blooded."

"I stabbed him." Said Roddy.

"What time is it?"

"Three. You gained your freedom three hours ago."

Rita sighed and slumped her head down.

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"All the other servants at the Floodgate." She was near the verge of tears. "What about them?"

"I'll send police to get them tomorrow." He vowed. "Don't cry. Our dreams are coming true."

"I never had dreams." Said Rita. "Only nightmares."

"Don't worry. At this moment all the ghosts are going away."

"No Roddy." Rita shook her head. "They never go away."

"Well their not going to hurt you, as long as I live."

Rita raised her finger and looked at the valuable ring. When it came into contact with the light of the lamp, it changed colors.

"And nothings going to harm you." Said Rita. "Not while I'm around…"

* * *

"I now pronounce you two, husband and wife."

The lovers stood on the alter of the cathedral and kissed passionately as their friends applauded. Both mothers wept as the fathers stood with pride. Rita hugged her new husband before he put his arm around her waist and escorted her down the red carpet. A couple of Rita's sisters ran over and picked up the end of her flowing skirt, so the white pedals wouldnt stick to the beads. She truly did look like a princess with her hair curled and her shoulders bare. She waved to her loved ones before Roddy opened the door for her.

Of corse the reception was in the ballroom. The castle was shined, polished and coated in white roses for preparation. She knew now that her parents wouldn't have to worry about food or clothing. Her entire family and the Floodgate servants lived in pure luxury from that day forward. But the best part, she learned that anybody could live happily ever after. She didn't have to be a princess.

So of corse, King Roderick and Queen Margarita lived happily ever after.


End file.
